Tegami Bachi: Spiritra Evolved
by BraveVesperia101
Summary: After the 100 man melee, Reverse starts to act and the battle to save the Amberground is on, will Jessie be able to save everyone he cares about or he will die trying... Title Changed, OC Fic and semi Xover with Tales of Vesperia.
1. Chapter 1: The start

Tegami Bachi: Hypionian Chronicles

By: BraveVesperia101

A.N~ Ok here it is my first fanfic I decided to write and post on here... :I damn me and my Laziness!  
>Disclamer: I do not own Tegami Bachi it belongs to Asada Hyroyuki (I think that's how you spell his name right...? *looks around*)<p>

Chapter 1: Prologue

Long ago in the land of AmberGround, there was an ancient race that once occupied the lands of the world. Creating an ancient civilization hidden from the rest of the world, living in harmony with the spirit insects, these people were the fundamentals of the world.

After many years of peaceful times the sun started to wan and finally died, the ancient people were left to fend for themselves as they believed that the old one abandoned them in the world, at the same time many of them were slaughtered due to the unknown colossal insects that appeared out of nowhere, but they believed that the ones spoken in legends would come and save them all.

Humans and these ancient people at the same time. As time went on these people waited for the ones told in legends, but they never came, only more death and destruction came to the AmberGround, and the ancient people eventually started to die out.

Because either they departed for other lands beyond the AmberGround's oceans or simply waited too long for these "Ones Spoken in Legends" one of them were known as the "Child of Light" and the other one was known as "Death's incarnate" or the "One from the darkness".

Now only a few of these people now exist in the AmberGround a few still hold up their traditions and legends about the two people, they came to form the Guilds from the city of Dahngrest taking small time jobs and requests from the people of the AmberGround, but little did they know that the one of the ancient ones that they were speaking of would come soon from that very same city. And that is the start of the Hypionian Chronicles

~  
>A.N: Whew done the start of this story! Thank goodness it took me a while but at least I got it! The next chapter we meet our heroes! Also about the word 'Hypionian" I do not know what it is... It just sorta popped in my head when I was playing Tales of Vesperia... XD<p>

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Rude Awakening

**Tegami Bachi: Hypionian Chronicles**

**By: BraveVesperia101**

**Chapter 2: Rude Awakening**

**A.N Yayz second chapter now we meet our heroes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Tegami Bachi it belongs to Asada Hiroyuki**

One day in the city of Central Yuusari on the street known as nocturne row…

"What do you mean he is not awake yet!" shouted a girl's voice from the street.

"Oi keep it down! He had a long night ok... he was up to about 5 in the morning" Sighed the male voice

She grunted and rubbed her forehead looking annoyed before shouting again.

"Well he has to get up soon! If he does not Aria Link will have his head and my head as well!" she practically screeched in the male's face.

All he looked at the female sighing and looked up to the second story window where the person they were talking about was sleeping soundly.

"Ok… ok fine just stop yelling ok…" he said as he lumbered back into the house muttering "Crazy woman" under his breath.

"Hey I heard that!" she yelled after him.

After about five minutes he came back down looking sort of grim about talking to her again.

"Hey Listen he said he does not want to wake up yet, after I told him it was you he just said whatever and threw a book at me and telling me to get the hell out." He said with a sigh

She was not happy, but she had her own way of waking him up instead.

"Ok…well tell him that I will see him later then…" she replied with an evil grin spreading on her face.

He knew the grin that she wore on her face, which was the grin that she was up to something, so all he did was grin and chuckle.

"Fine see ya…" he said with a friendly sigh

"Yeah got it Connor…" she said finally as he closed the door

She finally waited until she heard Connor's foot steps walk away from the door before she ran over to the nearby house.

He stole a ladder from that person's tool shed and positioned it right underneath the window.

The girl climbed up the ladder quickly.

Soon after, she jimmied with the window lock before finally getting it opened.

She then slipped inside the window into the other male's room.

"Man Connor was right... he is out cold..." she sighed and added "but I know how to get him up!"

She walked over to the bed screaming at him at the top of her lungs

"Yo! Get up, dude get the hell up!" She shouted at him.

All he did was grunt and mumble "5 more minutes...Connor... damn it..."

The female rolled her eyes as she was about to give up she had another idea; she knew that he hated when people called him by his full name.

"Jessie Kluff Get your freaking ass out of bed!" She screamed at him

The male named Jessie woke up suddenly looking up at the face of the girl standing over him.

"Huh what... C-Cheryl! HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE!" Jessie yelled as he fell off his bed with a loud crash.

She chuckled as he struggled to get up from the floor, she could tell that he was still half asleep.

"Ah you know I just wanted to get you up..." she said with a grin

Jessie growled a bit as he finally stood up and brushed off his shirt off because of the dust from the floor, he then walked over to the dresser and started throwing clothes out of it, by the look of his face he was really annoyed because of Cheryl's unexpected arrival.

"Ok so tell me what did you want to see me for...? Connor told me something about Aria Link and shit like she was going to have your head if you did not wake me up in time or something..." he replied while grabbing his Letter bee jacket and tie.

"And I see that you are dressed in full uniform too..." he added with a smirk "what's the occasion Cheryl?"

Cheryl looked taken aback by what Jessie said "well for your information we have to monitor a Letter Bee Exam today with Lucas... and I'm Pretty sure Connor has to pick one of the recruits today from Yodaka right? His Name was... Seeing... right?" she said as she tilted her head at Jessie.

"Seeing... wha- Oh Yeah that kid Lag seeing... well yeah that's what he said..." Replied Jessie as he finally pulled on his socks and boots. "And you said something about Exam monitors...huh? Wow...that's going to be fun..."

Cheryl looked at him and she was rolled her eyes again "Just think of it once it's done we can go out and kill Gaichuu later if you want...?" she said cause she knew that was his favorite pass time

"...ok fine why not..." he turned to her and grinned at the same time "At least you did not wake Connor up..." he sighed while smirking

As if almost on cue they heard loud footsteps coming from down the hall, and sure enough the large figure of Connor appeared in the doorway

"Jessie are you ok!" Connor glanced at Jessie, then he turned to Cheryl "I told you Cheryl to leave him alone... and wait for him to wake up" Connor said annoyed to Cheryl.

Cheryl got up and sighed while glaring at Connor.

"If it wasn't for me he would still be sleeping!" she said rather cross at him.

Jessie just sighed and shook his head at he jumped out the window on to the other roof and shouted back before Connor could answer back at her.

"Ok Ladies break it up! Cheryl we gotta get going right?" he yelled at the two still standing in his room.

Cheryl and Connor both looked out the window and glared at Jessie in which Cheryl Shouted back

"Ok fine hold on you Idiot!" Cheryl shouted back at Jessie rather angry.

Jessie Pretended to look offended and smirked as well.

"Well meet you at the Bee-Hive then Cheryl! And Connor you better go get that Seeing kid right?" he shouted back at them both.

Connor and Cheryl's eyes both went wide as they both said "holy crap" and both bolted out of Jessie's room, While Jessie was watching them from the rooftop he noticed that Connor and Cheryl were fighting in the doorway to get out of the house. He smiled and winked when Cheryl glanced at him while he ran on the rooftops away from the house laughing at the predicament they were in.

"Grrr! Jessie Kluff when I get my hands on you, you will regret leaving me here!" she shouted at the retreating figure of Jessie on the rooftops.

A.N: Whew that was a lengthy one... :I anyways we met three of our heroes Jessie, Cheryl and Connor, and the final ones are Lucas and Lag Seeing himself! And I will post Chapter 2.5 to talk about my OCs! :D

Please Review ~


	3. Chapter 3: The Beehive

**Tegami Bachi: Hypionian Chronicles**

**Chapter 3: The Bee-Hive**

**A.N Nice three chapters! Let's get it started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tegami Bachi it belongs to Asada Hiroyuki.**

**~The Bee-hive: Central Yuusari, Nocturne Row~**

As Jessie managed to get away from the screaming Cheryl and Connor using his secret exit along the rooftops,

He entered the open window in the fruit shop on the main drag of Nocturne Row,

As he made his way out of the shop towards the Bee-hive he quickly grabbed an apple and left 20 Rin on the table for the woman running the shop, that apple was his breakfast,

And then he bolted towards the Bee-Hive.

Jessie managed reach the doors of the Bee-hive with out being detected, and looked around it was sure busy as it always was, every single day.

He also managed to sneak past Aria who was standing right at the front desk gathering papers for those days' deliveries; he sighed with relief that she did not see him... but he encountered something that was on the same lines as facing an angry Aria.

Cheryl stood in his path with her hands on her hips not looking pleased.

"Ah Cheryl You did make it! I thought you wouldn't" Jessie said with a sarcastic smirk.

All Cheryl did was glare at him then shouted loud enough for even the director of the Hive to hear.

"Jessie you freaking prick! You left me there with Connor! You could've helped you know!" She yelled right in his face.

Jessie plugged his left ear and rolled his eyes and mocked Cheryl with his right hand, copying every word she said.

"Ok! Damn just stop yelling ok!" he managed to shout back at her when he heard a shout from what sounded like it was from Aria.

"Hey Kluff, Sidos Heurassein, I knew that you two would show up eventually..." said Aria with a tone of impressiveness in her voice.

"And right on time as well! I'm impressed" she added looking at them through her glasses.

Jessie just stared at the sub-Director looking annoyed that his cover was blown.

"Yeah, yeah... just tell me what you wanted to see us for..." He replied back sounding agitated.

Cheryl shot Jessie a look that said "shut up" but then she realized what he said.

"You mean, you all ready FORGOT!" she said rather shocked at Jessie.

"No shi- Wait... that's right! We have to monitor some stupid Letter Bee exam right?" he said as he also turned towards Cheryl facing her too.

Aria, who was not pleased by his constant of forgetting important things that happened around the Bee-hive,

"Why yes Jessie, you have to monitor a Bee exam, I also heard that a person from your hometown of Dahngrest in Western Yuusari, right?" replied Aria

Jessie looked confused, another Guild member that was joining to become a Bee, now that was strange.

"Really... that's the first I heard of it, not many people from Dahngrest join up to be a Letter Bee..." Jessie said sighing

"Yeah you're right Jessie... well we better get going!" Said Cheryl, who got annoyed about talking with Aria quickly grabbed Jessie's arm and pulled the Larger Bee away from the spot saying as she was pulling him away.

"Well I guess we better get ready then huh? Good bye Sub-Director" Cheryl said while she pulled Jessie towards the Supply area in the large lobby.

Jessie who just sighed as the reached the Letter Bee Supply shack, or as Jessie called the "Sugar Shack" cause that's where you can get everything that a Letter Bee needs, and by anything... he meant "anything".

"Ok so what was that all about?" Jessie said while grabbing some new Shindanjuu Cartages for his cane shotgun that was stuffed in his bag,

Cheryl just grabbed the new stock of throwing knifes that were her Shindanjuu as she quickly put on her earrings that was her Spirit Amber, Maroon Blast.

"Did you see the look of loathing in her eyes as she said the word Dhangrest?" Cheryl replied looking disgusted as she reached for some medical supplies.

"...Really...nah I did not notice..." Jessie said as he was grabbing some his own Heart landmines, and shoved them in his pocket, when the chain holding his Spirit Amber fell out of his pocket as well.

"Aw Shit hold up..." Jessie added as he reached to pick up his Spirit Amber when he noticed a pair of feet in front of his face,

Jessie managed to stand up in time as the person who was standing in front gave him a hard shove to the shoulder and pushed him away from the counter top.

"Hey, what the hell! Who the hell do ya think you are?" Shouted an angry Jessie at the stranger,

Who just shrugged his threat off with a sigh of annoyance.

"In case you are wondering... my name is Moc Sullivan" said the Stranger Letter Bee. Who in turn stared at Jessie and Cheryl.

"Wait a second... you are those two Bees from Dahngrest, the Guild city in Western Yuusari... am I right?" Replied the person named Moc.

Cheryl who just looked at this Moc person with a look of loathing in her eyes just glared at him. As she was about to yell at him Jessie stood in her way replying first.

"Yeah...so who gives a shit if we are from Dahngrest!" Jessie shouted at Moc gripping his Spirit Amber in his right hand in a fist.

Moc did not look imitated about Jessie's tone of voice; all he simply did was remain cool and continued to speak.

"...I think that is just wrong that someone like you two could become Bees... it is... just wrong..." Moc said just plainly staring at Jessie and Cheryl.

Jessie clenched both of his fists and was ready to punch Moc in his stupid face, but Cheryl held him back from advancing on Moc.

"Jessie come on... we gotta get to the damn meeting place for the exam!" Cheryl said with a pleading tone in her voice.

When Jessie heard Cheryl's voice ring in his ears, he snapped back into reality, "Huh oh yeah that's... right" he said grabbing his Bee bag and walking away from the spot.

"Well whatever Mop...or Lack... see you around then..." Jessie added while walking away with Cheryl.

Moc looked taken aback from what Jessie had said and shouted after him, "The name is Moc Sullivan!" he screamed after the two Bees who left out the doorway.

~ About a Half hour Later ~

Jessie and Cheryl were walking towards where the Bee Exam would take place, after picking up their Dingos of course.

Jessie's dingo was a large border Collie with sharp pointed ears and some what sleepy eyes, despite its color Jessie called it "Brown"

Cheryl's Dingo was a small white ferret that she found injured one day when she was a child and raised it from that day she found it. She called it "Ritz"

As they both reached the spot, and hearing Cheryl's crazy theories that Aria must be an alien, which Jessie found somewhat amusing, they found where they would be monitoring the Exam.

It was a large valley with Stalagmites covered all over the place; it looked like something from one of those books Jessie read once.

As an hour went by, they noticed the three recruits running up the valley, and as almost on cue the Gaichuu rose up from the ground, the third person got scared and ran away from the scene leaving only two of them left to fight the gaichuu.

From what Jessie saw it was a Cidre type Gaichuu, so he watched at the two of them combated the Enormous bug, but then the unexpected happened next.

The Gaichuu slammed one of the people on the stalagmites and left him there, while the other one kept fighting the Gaichuu with everything he got.

"Uh Cheryl, we have to get down there now!" Jessie shouted at Cheryl who was also watching the fight.

"You read my mind Jessie..." Cheryl said with a nod as they both slid down the hill with their Shindans ready in their hands.

"Now Cheryl! " Jessie shouted at Cheryl while aiming his shindanjuu at the Gaichuu.

"Got it!" She shouted back at Jessie.

"Now! Shindan...Loaded!" they shouted at the same time.

Then they fired their shindans at the Gaichuu, with a triumphant yell at the same time.

"Yellow Spear!" Screamed Jessie

"Maroon Blast!" screeched Cheryl at the same time as Jessie.

And with a combined attack they managed to distract the Gaichuu for a second with their fragments of heart. As they both reached the bottom of the hill Jessie shouted at Cheryl.

"Cheryl look after the dude that hit the rocks!" Jessie said rather quickly.

"Leave it to me" she shouted at Jessie while she ran getting her medic bag ready.

The last Person fighting the Gaichuu looked up at Jessie who stood beside him.

"W-who...are you?" he managed to mutter out.

"Heh... don't worry about that now... we got bigger problems..." Jessie said as he pointed at the Gaichuu which at that time branded its Tentacles.

"Aw...shit..." Jessie said as he sighed.

A.N~ Whew... that whole chapter was nine freaking pages...! D: that's the longest I ever wrote XD well anyways I was wrong about Lag appearing and the same goes for Lucas... maybe in the next chapter... until Next time see ya!

Please Review ~


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Lag Seeing

**Tegami Bachi: Hypionian Chronicles**

**Chapter 4: Meeting Lag Seeing.**

**~A.N: Yay Chapter 4! Yes Lag you will appear in this chapter... now stop bugging me! That's why I named the chapter after you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tegami Bachi, it belongs to Asada Hiroyuki, but the OCs belongs to me...**

~Stalagmite valley, Southern Yuusari~,

"...Aw...shit..." Breathed Jessie as the Gaichuu's heart-stealing tentacles appeared and approached the party fast.

"Ah!" screamed Cheryl as she grabbed her knifes and threw them at the Gaichuu.

"Maroon Blast!" she screamed out loud.

Jessie turned around fast and shouted at Cheryl "No don't do that Cheryl!" he said as he dodged a couple of the tentacles himself.

She quickly regretted her mistake as the tentacles changed their direction from Jessie and the youngest of the trainees, to Cheryl and the other boy.

"Augh, you gotta be shitting me!" Jessie said to himself as he ran over to where Cheryl is and he managed to knock her out of the way while he countered the tentacles with his own shindanjuu.

"...Jessie..." said Cheryl rather shocked as she looked at him.

"Cheryl, take that dude and get the hell outta here!" He shouted at her.

"We will take on this bug...I hope..." he added with a sigh.

The other boy whom Jessie saved got up fast and joined him at his side, with his shindanjuu at the ready while replying quickly.

"Call the orders boss!" he said with a grin that looked familiar to Jessie.

He blinked for a second before replying "Wait... are you...Ruca Mildred?"

The boy named Ruca smiled and reloaded his pistol with a smirk, "Nice of you to remember me finally... Jessie Kluff..." he said while chuckling

Jessie still was confused that it was still Ruca, the youngest of Jessie's old gang back in Dhangrest.

Ruca sighed as he fired his first shots at the Gaichuu, "I still see that you are slow as ever..." he added while trying not to laugh.

"Aw shut it!" Jessie replied sounding annoyed and somewhat impressed that it was actually Ruca that was there.

Ruca smiled as Cheryl walked up with her shindan also ready.

"Shall we beat this thing like we used to back in Dhangrest?" Cheryl butted in.

Jessie could not help but chuckle as Cheryl said that, it was bringing back memories about stealing their parents Shindans and going out to the outskirts of the city to practice with them.

"Hell yeah!" Jessie replied quickly as he cocked his shotgunand pointed it at the Gaichuu.

"Ruca you make the kill shot ok! me and Cheryl will knock it over ok...!" Jessie added to his sentence.

"Got it boss!" Ruca said while chuckling, as he readied his own Shindanjuu.

Cheryl grabbed her own knifes again as she was slicing them together causing sparks to emit from the blades. "Remember that the weak point is on it's ass you two" she replied with a short grin.

Both Jessie and Ruca nodded as they both aimed their guns at the massive Gaichuu.

Jessie quickly put on his goggles that helped him aim better, and shouted "NOW! Fire!"

The sounds of two Heart bullets echoed through out the valley as a crunch of the earth breaking that followed, that was the sign that the Gaichuu had hit the ground.

"Ruca do it now!" Jessie and Cheryl shouted at Ruca.

Ruca had a look of determination in his eyes as he aimed at the backside of the Gaichuu, he closed his eyes and muttered to himself,  
>"I can...do this!" he said out loud as he added to that, "Resound! Heart! Fire!" he shouted as he aimed at the bug, and pulled the trigger.<p>

"Green Lance!" Ruca shouted as he fired his Heart Bullet at it, the heart bullet then sprouted into three different needles from its original form and struck the Gaichuu in its weak point finally destroying it.

"I-I... Did it!" Ruca added with a large grin that spread on his face as he started to jump up and down in the same spot.

Jessie could not help but hold a laugh, "Hey little buddy... you aren't done yet... you know... the Letter..."

Ruca turned around and gasped, "Oh crap that's right!" He said as he fumbled around in his pockets looking for the letter, "Oh... here it is!" Ruca added as he pulled out the letter from his pocket.

Jessie sighed as he turned to see if the other person was ok,

"Yo... are you ok?" he said to the other person who was passed out.

"Huh..." the other male mumbled out as he opened his eyes and saw Jessie and Cheryl standing over him,

"Oh shit! The Gaichuu turned into a boy and girl!" he said as he grabbed his own shindan.

Jessie rolled his eyes as he punched him in the head, "Get real you idiot!" he shouted.

Cheryl shot Jessie a look, that was what Jessie and Ruca said was a death glare.

"Jessie don't punch him, he must be freaked out a bit" Cheryl said crossly at Jessie.

"Idiot deserved it..." Jessie muttered under his breath.

Cheryl still was glaring a bit at Jessie before Ruca recommended that they should get going to the town that Ruca and the other boy was supposed to deliver the Letters too.

~Orange Valley: The town of hope~

When the party got to the town of Orange valley, Ruca and the other kid quickly delivered their letters, Jessie was not sure how to say that they passed so they decided to head back to the Bee-hive to talk to Aria Link about the matter.

~Central Yuusari, the Bee-hive~

As Jessie and the others were walking up to the Bee-hive, there was chatter among the small group.

The young man that was knocked out during the fight was named 'Roland Auburn' also from the city of Dhangrest. But that was strange cause Jessie and Cheryl did not remember him at all,

"Are you sure you are from Dhangrest? Cause if you are I would've remembered you..." Jessie said looking confused

Roland simply scoffed and simply replied "Of course I am from Dhangrest, I was never out from my house cause of a sickness I obtained as a child... besides I always used to see you three play out in the streets all the time..."

Cheryl's eyes came into realization about what was Roland was talking about, "you mean... that you where that kid who always used to stare out his window all the time?" Cheryl said.

Roland smiled and replied back to Cheryl, "Ah...I am surprised that you remember me Cheryl"

Meanwhile Ruca was pretending to gag, which got Jessie laughing.

"Well anyways... it's good to see you two are finally Bees now!" Jessie said while pulling Ruca into a playful headlock and messing up his hair.

All three of their dingoes were walking slightly ahead of them, well for Ruca's dingo he was happily flying about all over the place.

"Ack! Jessie! Let go... can't breathe...!" Ruca said jokingly,

Jessie smirked as he let go of Ruca "Well sorry Ruca... huh what the hell is that?" Jessie said as he heard someone shout out loud,

All four of them turned their heads, as they saw a carriage pull up to the fountain near the Bee-hive,

"...It's the Bee-Hive!" shouted the voice, as they saw the figure of a silver-haired boy run towards the Bee-hive quickly followed by a girl with long golden hair.

But the interesting part about it is that they... were both in their underwear.

"What the...F-"Jessie was about to say as they saw Connor running towards the hive.

"Ah Lag! Hey wait!" Connor shouted after Lag as he ran after the two people.

Jessie simply raised his eyebrows and smirked, "so...that was Lag Seeing... one hell of an entrance he made..."

Roland sighed and just looked at the Bee-Hive doors swung open and closed with a slam in Connor's face.

"Wow... I think we should go and see what's going on..." Roland said while rolling his eyes.

They all nodded, as they all approached the Bee-Hive and also caught up with Connor.

"Dude, was that who I think it was?" Jessie said to Connor while he was still looking shocked at what he saw.

Connor sighed and tried not to laugh, "Yup...that was Lag Seeing... quite an entrance huh" Just as Connor was saying that they heard a yell coming from the lobby of the Bee-Hive.

"NICE TO MEET YOU! I'M LAG SEEING I CAME FROM CAMBEL LITUS TO TAKE THE BEE INTERVIEW TEST! I AM HERE WITH MY DINGO NICHE... AND STEAK TOO!... I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO WORKING WITH YOU STARTING TODAY!" Lag was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Jessie sighed and muttered under his breath, "Well it is nice to know he is really stoked about this..." he said while trying not to smirk.

"Now...I really think we should stop that kid from making an ass out of himself..." Ruca added.

Again all five of them nodded as they reached the steps of the Bee-Hive.

They just managed to stop Lag from screaming out again ... well... Connor did.

"AND I'M...!" Lag was about to shout again, when Connor grabbed his shoulder and muttered in his ear,

"Be quiet... Huge underpants siblings..." He said with a small smirk.

Lag blinked for a second as he looked confused, "Huge underpants... HUH!"

Jessie sighed and added, "Don't say 'huh' you idiot..."

Lag turned around and just looked at Jessie with wide eyes,

"...Jessie is that you!" Lag said with a somewhat shock in his voice.

While Lag was talking Jessie made hand gestures with his hands to shut Lag up again.

"You know I guess we better go and see that Aria person then..." Ruca said cutting in

All five of them nodded as Connor quickly grabbed Lag and pushed him towards the stairs.

~A.N: Yay...finally done... well at least we met Lag, Poor Lucas gets no Screen time yet... D: sorry Lucas. Anyways about Jessie's goggles, they are the same as Jiggy Pepper's. But the lenses in Jessie's help him see. As Jessie would say... "Fighting Goggles FTW!" and P.S... Lag stop hitting me with a freaking book!


	5. Chapter 5: The Shard of heart Part I

**Tegami Bachi: Hypionian Chronicles**

**~A.N: Ok...now that I have overcome writer's block... for the eighth time...! Now let's get chapter 5 started! And thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Tegami Bachi" the series belong to Asada Hiroyuki, but I own the OCs~ **

**Chapter 5: The shard of Heart Part 1.**

**~Central Yuusari: The Bee-Hive~**

As the group of five, plus Lag and Connor were walking towards the grand staircase in the Bee-hive, there were a bunch of people coming up to them...

Well... going to Lag more like it.

"Ah no, you don't need to give me money..." Lag sputtered out as a woman handed a bag of Rin.

Meanwhile Jessie saw the bag of money being handed to Lag, so he made a grab for it quickly,

"Hey thanks, I'll make sure to give it to him" Jessie said with a dark grin spreading on his face as he grabbed the bag and walked away handing it to Lag.

Lag gave Jessie a shocked look as he put the bag of cash in his hand.

"...Jessie...you...stole this!" Lag began with a shout.

Jessie waved Lag down with a sigh, "Well... just think of it as an early birthday present." Jessie said with a small grin.

Lag still had a look of shock on his face when Jessie and the others walked ahead of him, when Lag was about to say something else to Jessie about stealing the money they all heard a voice call out to them.

"What was that entire Racket, Connor Kluff!" said the voice that sounded rather annoyed.

They all turned around and saw that Aria was walking towards the group; she looked really cross when she saw all of them standing there.

"Ah! Sub-director, I brought Lag Seeing!" Connor said rather quickly to Aria.

Jessie noticed that Lag was staring at Aria like he met her somewhere before,

"Aria...Link" Lag said while he was staring at Aria.

Aria just looked at him and replied to him, "Huh?" Aria said.

"Oh uh... it's nothing" Lag said quickly as well.

"Anyways, Lag Seeing come with me... and put on your clothes" Aria said, "In a Scramble Dash!" Aria added.

Lag gave Aria a puzzled Look as he followed her towards the director's office.

"And put on your shirt too." Aria added again.

Jessie then realized what he wanted to ask Aria, "Wait Aria! I wanted to ask you something!" Jessie said.

Aria looked back and smiled at the remaining members of the group.

"Why yes... your friends did pass the Bee exam, I sent another Bee to also over look the exam." Aria said, "And I have to say... all your battle power was really amazing, and I also understand about Roland's medical past..." she added.

"Whoa...we did it..." Ruca said with his eyes going wide.

"Yeah... we...did..." Roland replied with the same tone of amazement.

Jessie and Cheryl both smiled at Roland and Ruca, and Cheryl added. "Well... I guess, it is time for a little party huh?"

"Hells yeah!" Jessie said, "Well... at least you two have the best time completing the exam" Jessie added.

"Awesome!" Ruca also shouted as he and Jessie did a high five.

Jessie shouted back at Lag, "Good luck kid!" he said as he saw Aria jogging to catch up with Lag.

**~Central Yuusari, About 2-3 hours later~**

"Wait...WHAT" Ruca shouted at the top of his lungs, as he fell of his chair.

Connor sighed at Ruca as he reached for his third slice of Pizza, "Yes... your time got beat by 30 minutes" Connor replied as he was almost done the slice of pizza. And fixing the bandage, which was on his head. From what Connor said, that the little white thing named Steak bit him.

Ruca got up fast and growled a bit, "I think that is just bullshit!" Ruca added.

Jessie sigh as well, and replied to Ruca "Aw who gives a shit if Lag beat you, it was only a measly half-hour!" then he winced and added, "Ow! Damn it, Cheryl becareful ok..."

Cheryl sighed as she wrapped the bandage around Jessie's arm,

Somehow, Jessie got injured when fighting the Gaichuu, it turned out that Jessie got hit by the tentacles when he knocked Cheryl out of the way; it sliced his arm a bit.

"Well Sorry!" Cheryl said with a sigh.

Jessie grinned at Cheryl, while in turn she turned three shades of red. Jessie knew she liked that grin that he did. It was his way of teasing her.

Cheryl coughed as she finished the patching up his arm, then she slapped him on the other arm, hard.

"Ok that one hurt..." Jessie said with a twist of annoyance in his voice.

Cheryl grinned at her plate, while Roland smirked while taking a swing of his drink.

**~Central Yuusari: Three weeks later~ **

Three weeks later, after Roland and Ruca graduated from the Bee exams.

And after those three weeks of boring deliveries and doing nothing. Jessie was summoned to the Bee-Hive, for a "Classified" delivery.

"Ok...so what is it that you wanted to see me for" Jessie said as he stepped over the remains of the doors to Dr. Thunderland's office." Jessie quickly looked back as he noticed the large chunks of the door.

"What...the...Hell?" Jessie added,

"Never mind that Kluff!" said a somewhat cold voice. Jessie looked where he heard the voice, and he saw the figure of Thunderland Jr, Aria and the Director of the Bee-Hive Largo Lloyd.

"You're... The Director of the Bee-Hive... Largo Lloyd, right?" Jessie said with a tone of confusion in his voice.

Largo Lloyd smiled calmly and nodded, "So you are Jessie Kluff... I've heard about you. The second most kills you made to Gaichuu." Lloyd said with small smile.

"Oh um... yeah that's right... I think..." Jessie said with a large grin.

Thunderland got up from the desk and walked towards Jessie holding a small box. "This is what we called you here for." He said as he handed Jessie the Box.

Jessie just took it and shook it bit, what he heard was a small bottle rattling inside it.

"What the Hell...is in here?" Jessie said while he was still holding it.

Thunderland took the box from Jessie and opened it, what was in it was a small bottle with a floating small light inside it.

**(A.N~ you know that star like thing that appears when a Bee finishes off a Gaichuu, which that is the object)**

"Wait! Is that not a Shard of Heart?" Jessie said with a shock in his voice.

Dr. Thunderland smiled a bit and nodded at him, "Yes it is a Shard of Heart."

Jessie also nodded, "Ok...so you wanted me to Deliver this Shard of heart where...? And won't it attract Gaichuu?" he replied to Thunderland.

"No...Cause this box does not let the Radiant rays of the shard escape it, and take it to your hometown of Dhangrest...someone needs it there..." Thunderland said. "I will meet you there to preform the surgery." He added.

Jessie nodded once again as he took the box and shoved it in his bag.

**~Western Yuusari: Between the town of "Honey Waters" and the city of "Dhangrest"**

"Hey thanks Connor, I can make on foot from here" Jessie said as he and Brown jumped down from the carriage.

Connor nodded as he and Lag left the area and rode towards the town of Honey Waters.

Jessie went the other direction from Connor and Lag towards Dhangrest. About three minutes of walking around to his destination. He sighed.

"Ok...I'm pretty sure I am almost there- huh?" Jessie said as he felt someone tug on his scarf. "What the Hell?" he added as the forced spun him around and he was faced with a tall man in a black cloak.

The only thing is, he swore he saw him before.

"Wait...aren't you...Gauche Suede" Jessie said as he looked at the tall man glaring at him.

**~A.N: Yay I am done! And holy crap it is Noir! Wow... anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter!.**


	6. Chapter 6: Aria's Bee Files

**Tegami Bachi: Spiritra Evolved**

**Chapter 6: Aria's Bee files.**

**~A.N: As I am trying to think of an epic fight scene for chapter 7...I am going to get Aria to explain about the Heroes of this story... this is the first time I am writing about her... I'll probably kill her personality...~ **

Hello... My name Is Aria Link... well you probably know that already.

Well the reason I am here, is cause while the author is trying to get his over his Writer's block... AGAIN! *Whacks the author over the head with a book*

I have been given permission to explain the main characters of his story. Starting with the following: Jessie, Cheryl and Lucas... dispite the fact he has not appeared yet! *Ahem*

Anyways, let me show you the profiles of these three Bees!

Well here is Jessie's Profile... I will explain you him because... well... he is sorta passed out on the couch after an eating contest with Connor... which ended in a tie? I think...?

**Name: **Jessie Kluff. (Connor's annoying older twin)

**Nickname: **Sodapop. (He got it from Cheryl)

**Age: **15.

**Gender: **Male.

**Height/Weight: **He's about the same height of Connor, so about 6'5'', and maybe about 289 pounds.

**Hair length and style: **His hair is almost the same length as Connor's but his hair style is messier under his hat, and the color is the same as Connor's, Jet-black.

**The Style of clothing: **Jessie wears the standard Bee uniform, but his shirt is not tucked in like other Bee's, and he also wears his over-coat like Zazie's with the top button done up, or he keeps the coat open sometimes. Plus the normal scarf he surprisingly wears like any other bee. And his Spirit amber chain he lets hang from his back pocket to his side pocket, like those decoration chains other people wear.

**Eye color and shape:** His eyes are the same as his twin's but one eye seems to turn a Red color when he is in combat or when he is put in a confusing state of mind.

**Personality: **Jessie is a scattered-brained person; he has a somewhat upbeat personality, he is also an expert thief stealing small objects as a child, and is also somewhat of an idiot. And he also charges straight into battle without thinking about his safety.

**History: **He was born in the city of Dhangrest located in Western Yuusari, he and Connor were born into the main Guild family of Dhangrest the Whitehorse family from his mother's side of the family. He had a very good family life with his Mother, "Maya Whitehorse" and his Father, "Jonathan Kluff", dispite the fact that his father and mother were both EX-Bees that were once stationed in the Central Yuusari Bee-Hive. The Whitehorse family also runs the main guild that runs Dhangrest. As a child he was part of a small gang of kids who were like a second family to him that is where he met Cheryl and Lucas, he was inspired by the Letter Bee named Katsuya, the old leader of the gang before he became a Letter Bee himself. Jessie is probably one of the survivors of the bloodiest incident in Dhangrest's history Known as the "Terminal Incdent" that even to this day is veiled in darkness.

**Pet Peeves: **People who get in his way, People who bother him while taking a nap.

**Likes: **Food, Cheryl's Cooking and his mother's cooking, fighting, Killing Gaichuu as a pastime when he is bored.

**Dislikes: **People who harm his family and friends, Annoying people,

**Flaws: **He is not the smart one of the group, but he tries to use wisdom for what he lacks in knowledge, he suffers from frequent headaches ever since the "Terminal Incident". He is also a close range fighter in combat that gives him a greater chance to be killed in combat than Connor or Cheryl who fight long distance. He is also very blunt, he is not considered smart by Aria, and is known as the "Stupid one".

**Talents: **A Very talented fighter that used to steal his Father's Shindanjuu as a child and went to the city outskirts to practice with it.

**Job: **He works as a Letter Bee. But is also still considered the "Grim reaper gang leader", by the kids of Dhangrest,

**Crush: **Cheryl Belnades (He does not want to admit it...)

Well there is Jessie's Profile... next is Cheryl's... where she is... she is currently trying to help Jessie... Good Luck Cheryl!

**Name: **Cheryl Belnades.

**Nickname: **Cherry. (Given by Jessie)

**Age: **15

**Gender: **Female

**Height/Weight: **Her height is about 5'5, while her weight is 110 pounds. So she has a slim figure.

**Hair length and style: **Cheryl's hair length is just past shoulder length, its color is a brownish color, and her style is sometimes put in a small ponytail

**Style of clothing: ** She wears a normal Bee uniform but with a knee length dress, but she wears her uniform pants sometimes, especially when it is cold out.

**Eye color and shape:** Her Eye color is plain brown like her hair, while her eye shape is almost like Sylvette's

**Personality: **Cheryl is an optimistic person; she has a unique outlook on life. She does not really like to fight although she claims to "suck" at Combat, she also has the "motherly vibe" that Connor said is her number 1 charm, she is also described as person who does not take bullshit likely, like Jessie's lame excuses about sleeping in.

**History:** Cheryl was also born in the city of Dhangrest. She is the daughter of the lieutenant of the main Guild that runs Dhangrest, so she is already aware on how a Guild works. Her family life was good, while her mother and father were both guild members, her mother's name was "Judith Arisato and her father "Hubert Belnades".Cheryl met the young Jessie and Connor Kluff and Lucas Amano as a child at the local meeting place for many guilds known as the "Terminal" when she also joined the small gang of kids from Dhangrest. When the incident in Dhangrest known as the "Terminal Incident", many of her family members were slaughtered in the chaos that insured there, after that incident she wanted to become a Bee to protect her friends and her family.

**Pet Peeves: **Jessie's lame excuses, when Jessie is late for work because he sleeps in.

**Likes: **Cooking for her friends, knitting scarfs, and she likes fighting somewhat.

**Dislikes: **She hates annoying people, Members of the AmberGround government,

**Flaws: **Despite the fact that she is the one with the brains, she can be very blunt sometimes which leads her to be very judgmental towards others sometimes. She also has a slow reaction time while fighting.

**Talents: **She is the quickest out of the three, being able to quickly dodge a Gaichuu's attack... sometimes.

**Job: **She works a Letter Bee as well, but she also has a small time job on her days off.

**Crush: **Jessie Kluff. (She also does not want to admit it...ah young love...)

Anyways there is Cheryl's profile, now it is time for Lucas's... what he is doing right now... well he is just reading a book...

**Name: **Lucas Amano

**Nickname: **Charles (That is Lucas' middle name)

**Age: **15

**Gender: **Male

**Height/Weight: **Lucas stands at about 5'6 feet tall and he weighs about 155 pounds.

**Hair length and style: **He has short blond hair that somewhat reaches his shoulders, his hair style is almost like Zazie's but less poofy

**Eye color and shape: **His eye color is a light brown color, while his eye shape is like Gauche's.

**Style of clothing: **Lucas wears the same Bee uniform like all other Bee's but unlike Jessie and Cheryl he wears it complete.

**Personality: **Lucas is more of the bookworm person, who uses his intellect in battle, while at the same time he would rather not fight and try to avoid battles unlike Jessie. But he is more knowledgeable about the history of Dhangrest and tries to get Jessie or Cheryl to read a book sometimes.

**History:** Lucas was also born in Dhangrest like Jessie and Cheryl, he was born into the Amano family, and his mother's name was "Iria Oswald" while his father name was "Lloyd Amano". His family life was really good. He also met Jessie and Cheryl in the "Terminal" as well, while a child he used to read a lot because his parents had a large selection of books to read in their house, while he was growing up he wanted to become a Letter Bee than joining a guild like his older brother and sister, as it turned out his father was Letter Bee so he also had an understanding about Spirit Ambers and Gaichuu. When the "Terminal Incident" happened, his father was killed in the chaos, so he believes that the AmberGround government was behind the entire incident, so he resents the government and currently wants to exact his revenge someday.

**Pet Peeves:** People who think they are better than everyone else, People who annoy him while reading.

**Likes: **Reading, inventing objects and Ghost stories,

**Dislikes: **The AmberGround government, People who spoils a good book for him,

**Flaws: **Because he does not really get into combat situations he is sometimes considered weak, so he does not really pull out his Shindan to fight. And also because of the "Terminal Incident" he is also very judgmental of the AmberGround government, but he forgets that he is working for the government.

**Talents: **Because he reads a lot of books he can tell where a Gaichuu's weak points are located, so that also helps him fight rather quickly.

**Job: **He works as a Letter Bee.

**Crush: **Nobody.

Well that's Lucas's profile... I hope you enjoyed the information on the three Bees. Anyways I also hope the wall of text did not kill you, and it seems the author has overcome his writers block!

Anyways see you later till my next explanation of Ruca and Roland.

**~A.N: Ok there is Chapter 6... This sort of popped in my head because I forgot to add a explanation of the three, I hope this gives you an image of them, I think Chapter 7 will come later this week, I think... and I also hope that the wall of text did not kill you... and yes, the names are borrowed from "Tales of Vesperia" I was planning that this story was going to be a cross over, but I said F**k it! :D~**

**Review if you want. **


	7. Chapter 7: The shard of heart Part II

**Tegami Bachi: Hypionian Chronicles  
><strong>

**-A.N: ok… now that I have my own laptop… which only has Microsoft word 2003, now that really blows… anyways now lets get chapter 7 started! And merry Christmas to you all! :D-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tegami Bachi it belongs to Asada Hiroyuki.**

**Chapter 7: The Shard of Heart, Part 2**

**-Western Yuusari: Between the city of Dhangrest and the town of Honey Waters-**

"Aren't you…Gauche Suede…?" Jessie said with a shock in his voice.

The tall man merely just stared down at the Letter Bee with a dark glare in his eyes.

"By the request of a certain person… I must relieve you of your Letter Bag," The man said while reaching Jessie's Letter Bag,

"I hope you will understand…" The man said.

Jessie on the other hand had a firm grip on the bag's belt,

"Like, I would ever give you the fuckin' Letter Bag!" Jessie shouted at the tall figure.

The man continued to glare at Jessie, and then he pulled out a Revolver, and pointed it right at Jessie's chest ready to shoot him,

"What the hell?" Jessie said with a complete edge of fear in his voice, "Brown let's get the hell out of here- huh?" Jessie added.

"Brown…where…" Jessie said to himself as he quickly reached for his Shotgun.

Meanwhile Brown was having trouble of his own,

Brown managed to chase away the young woman who was with the tall man, but Brown fell into a trap.

Brown looked around and raised his head sniffing around for signs of the woman.

"You, dog." Said a cold, female voice.

Brown glanced turned his head and growled at the woman who was standing there.

"You a Dingo who abandoned his owner to follow me… that is pathetic," she said with a dark glare.

Brown however was ready to strike and tear her limb from limb.

"My Name is Roda… let us… spend some time together, show me everything you got" the woman named Roda said.

"_Bring it bitch" _Brown thought to himself.

Then Brown posed himself and lunged at Roda with his fangs ready, and then she pulled out a knife…

Back at where Noir and Jessie were…,

"Yellow Spear!" Jessie shouted as he fired his shindan at Noir.

Noir however, quickly ducked behind a rock and fired his own Shindan at Jessie.

Jessie managed to get away from where he was hiding as the rock was reduced to crumbles. But in the process he was hit in the arm by Noir's Shindan.

"Shit!" Jessie yelled to himself as he held his arm, he clattered to the ground as different emotions from Noir's shindan.

Fear, hate, something lost, which was all that Jessie was feeling…

Then he heard it, the clacking of Heart bullets going into place, he managed to raise his head a bit and he saw that Noir was pointing his Revolver at him.

"Forgive me… but you have all ready gave me enough trouble…" Noir said as his finger was on the trigger.

"Damn it…" Jessie said to himself, he closed his eyes and thought to himself,

"_Shit…am I really gonna die here…"_ he managed to grin for a second to himself.

Brown on the other hand was having trouble of his own with Roda.

Brown managed to swipe at Roda with his fangs, before she almost slashed him.

Then Roda managed to kick Brown away, he hit the ground **Hard**.

He let out a whine, when Roda neared him with the knife ready to stab him,

"Good bye… fellow dingo" Roda said as she brought the knife down on him, but he was quicker.

Brown managed to bite Roda's hand which caused her to drop the knife in the process; he quickly pulled the knife in his mouth and bit where the hilt was.

Now Brown was ready to fight, Roda however smirked and just looked at Brown.

"Impressive… but that won't save you, look over there…" she said as she pointed where Jessie and Noir were.

Brown quickly turned his head and noticed the large figure of Jessie holding his arm with Noir pointing his Shindanjuu at Jessie.

Brown quickly barked and dashed where Jessie was. Roda on the other hand had a dark smile on her face as she watched Brown run towards where his owner was.

While Jessie was bracing himself to get killed, he heard Brown's bark behind him, but something else was blocking everything else.

Then… he heard felt it, the normal headache that he usually got when he was in danger.

Something was telling him to stand up, but he knew he must be crazy if he can hear voices in the back of his head. But he did anyways.

Noir just looked at Jessie, and clicked the revolver back, "So… you don't know how to roll over and die… fine I will personally rob you of your life!" Noir said as he fired his Shindan at Jessie.

Jessie on the other hand raised his Shindanjuu to block the attack, then the unexpected happened next.

It was like Jessie's Shindanjuu had absorbed Noir's Shindan, Jessie looked puzzled as he glanced down at his Shotgun.

And where the Spirit Amber would be, there was the transparent image of Noir's Spirit Amber in the little hole.

Then he heard it, a voice in the back of his head.

"_The incantation is 'Eternal Recurrence' say it to finish him off!" _The voice yelled at him.

Jessie readied his Shotgun just as Brown got his side,

He hesitated for a moment thinking he had went crazy for a second, but even his own mind told him to use the new arte.

"Eternal Recurrence: Raven Black!" Jessie shouted, as he shot Noir's own Shindan at him.

Noir gasped as he quickly got out of the way, but Jessie managed to hit Noir's left shoulder in the process.

"Very good, Letter Bee" Noir said as he reached for his own revolver again. But Jessie was ready this time; he pulled out his Spirit Amber chain, and pushed the Spirit amber in,

"Now! Yellow explosion" Jessie shouted as the ground between Noir and him exploded leaving a huge dust cloud.

"Brown, Grab your ass and run for it!" Jessie yelled at Brown as they both ran towards Dhangrest.

Noir managed to wave away the dust before crossing to where Jessie was standing before; he glanced down and found the little box that was sitting there.

He did not open it, but a small dark smile settled on his face as he read the label.

"A shard of heart huh… this should be an interesting find" Noir said as he walked away with Roda who just joined him.

Meanwhile Jessie and Brown managed to get far enough to just see the outline of Dhangrest from where they were standing.

"Damn Brown… that was tough eh?" Jessie said with a grin as he scratched behind Brown's ears.

Brown barked happily as he spit out the knife he stole from Roda.

"Hey where did you get this? Wait let me guess you stole it off that chick right" Jessie said to Brown before falling on his bottom and sighing.

Brown on the other hand was sniffing Jessie's Letter bag, in which Jessie grabbed it and opened it.

"What are you worried about the shard of heart to huh? Well don't worry…" Jessie said as he pulled out the small bottle where the small object was twinkling merrily.

Brown barked as he sniffed the bottle, Jessie knew what he was talking about, "Aw don't worry eh… I left a little surprise in the Box" Jessie said with a large smile on his face.

**-Undisclosed location, Eastern Yuusari-**

Noir was walking towards a Man sitting in a chair, who in turn asked him.

"So Noir… did you get anything today?" the other man asked Noir.

Noir walked up to the man and presented the small box.

"Excellent Noir you found the rarest material in the AmberGround!" The man in the top hat said.

Noir nodded as the man opened the box, with such greed in his eyes.

But then, the box exploded with a small bang as flour popped out the top of it and coated the man's face.

He coughed as he dusted his face off with his free hand. "Noir… you may leave now…" and with that Noir turned around and left the room.

**-Western Yuusari: The city of Guilds: Dhangrest- **

As Jessie and Brown both entered the city of Dhangrest, they were greeted my Dr. Thunderland Jr. at the entrance.

"What happened to you Kluff?" The doctor asked as both Jessie and Brown walked past the city gates.

"I will tell you later…" Jessie said with a sigh. As he walked with the doctor, to the place where the shard needed to be delivered.

After what felt for like a half hour to get the house, where the Doctor would perform the surgery, the address quickly clicked into his head.

"Wait…this is my house!" Jessie basically yelled.

Thunderland chuckled and replied "Why yes it is your house, but neither of your family members needs it"

"T-then…who needs it" Jessie said with a tone of confusion.

Thunderland chuckled once again as he removed his hat and opened the door to Jessie's house. "You will see soon enough"

When the doctor and Jessie entered the house, memories were flooding into Jessie's mind again as he glanced over at a photo on the wall. He grinned to himself as he saw the two boys with identical grins beaming at him.

The Photo displayed a younger version of Jessie and Connor, but the only difference was that they weren't as large or tall as they were now.

Jessie then heard running towards the door, when the door to the living room bursted open and a Woman was standing there looking at the two visitors.

The woman looked about 5'9 with a slim build, she had shoulder length hair was a jet-black color.

But she was looking more at Jessie than the doctor. "Jessie… is…that you?" the woman said with a look of shock on her face.

Jessie grinned at the woman, the same grin that was on the picture that Jessie was looking at earlier.

"Hi…Mom I'm home!" Jessie said with a large smile.

The woman also smiled at Jessie when he said that, "Welcome home… Jessie!" she said with the same smile.

The doctor also could not help but smile a little, but then he got serious, "Maya Kluff, we need to hurry up with the surgery!" he said with a rushed tone.

Maya nodded as she pointed at the third room from the left, Thunderland quickly grabbed the bottle from Jessie and rushed into the room.

"Well…I guess it time to wait huh…?" Maya said. Jessie nodded in agreement with his mother.

**-About an hour later-**

Dr Thunderland walked out of the room and announced that the fusion of the shard of heart was perfect.

"Ah that's good she survived…" Jessie's mother said with a sigh.

Jessie looked at both Thunderland and his mother with a look of confusion, "She…who the hell is she?" Jessie said.

Just as Jessie said that footsteps ran from the other room as a girl stood there wide eyed from seeing Jessie there. "Wait…is that…?" she said with a tone of shock.

Jessie noticed that the girl was looking at him, when he sputtered out, "L-Lucia?"

Lucia shoved past the doctor and ran to Jessie putting her arms around him and sighing, "I knew that you would come back!" she said happily.

Lucia was 5'6 with a slightly slim build; she had long blond hair that ran down her back. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of black,

"Man… have you ever grown" Lucia said as she looked up at Jessie with a smile, but in the process Jessie also smiled at her too.

"Yeah… wait that's right! Doctor I have to tell you something!" Jessie said while accidentally cutting Lucia off.

The Doctor put down his drink as Jessie started to explain the fight with Noir, and the Mysterious arte 'Eternal Recurrence'.

"Marauders… indeed strange…But what is really interesting me is that you preformed 'Eternal Recurrence'" the Doctor said while nodding.

"The only ones who can use that arte is the 'Hypionian race" Thunderland added.

However as Thunderland was going to continue the door suddenly opened and slammed. "Whew! You do not wanna go to the town of Honey Waters!" the voice said.

Jessie looked at the door as his cousin thumped in and sighed as he plumped down into a chair nearby.

"Henry! What the hell are you talking about?" Jessie said with an edge of annoyance. Henry however looked at Jessie with a grin and replied. "Do not go to Honey waters… because a Gaichuu appeared there"

Jessie looked shocked at what Henry said, then it clicked in when Henry said something else, "and there was two Bees fighting the damn thing" Henry said.

"Connor…and Lag" Jessie muttered to himself, before rounding on Henry, "You little idiot, Connor and Lag are there!" Jessie said while bolting out the door.

Henry muttered to himself, "Aw shit…" he said as Jessie rushed by.

Jessie managed to get on the street when he realized something; he needed a carriage to get to Honey Waters, then he saw one sitting in front of the fruit vendors.

"I need this more than you do!" Jessie said as he hopped in the driver's seat of the carriage. But as he was ready to leave he heard someone call out his name.

"Jessie, wait up!" the voice said, Jessie managed to look back as he saw his mother running towards him holding a sword.

She managed to catch up with him as she planted the sword right into his lap, "Mom…but…this is grandpa's sword!" Jessie said while examining the silver blade.

"The very same… the name of this sword is the Mirror Sword…Use it right ok…" She said with a small smile.

"But…why give it to me?" Jessie said while looking at the sword.

His mother nodded while also looking at the sword, "I heard you talking with the doctor about the 'Eternal Recurrence'… so I think it is time to give you the sword of heart" she said.

"But enough talking! Go now to Honey Waters to save Connor and your friend!" she added.

Jessie nodded as he grabbed the reins and snapped them to make the horse go fast.

**-Western Yuusari: the town of Honey Waters, about 20 minutes later-**

As Jessie reached the back entrance of the town he quickly got off the carriage… after almost crashing into another one.

"How in the world is Connor able to drive one of those…?" He said as Brown ran up the steps into Honey waters.

Jessie got the hint as he quickly followed Brown; he managed to find a Ladder perched on a wall on a two story house.

So he basically leaped up the ladder as fast as he could, then he had a whole view of the town square.

He noticed Lag and Connor standing with what looked like a girl and another man, but he noticed that another Bee was tangled in the Gaichuu's Tentacles.

"Ok Brown… Let's do this!" He said as he pointed his shotgun at the Gaichuu. And fired his Shindan,that caught the attention of Lag and Connor and even the other Bee.

"Lag, Connor… and the other person…you three are really hopeless…" Jessie said with a playful sigh.

Lag looked at the Roof where Jessie was standing, "Jessie…you made it!" Lag said.

**-A.N: Yay I finally finished it! :D, anyways I wonted to fit the whole events at Dhangrest with this chapter instead of writing another chapter. So I think chapter 8 will be out later. This week!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle for Honey Waters

**Tegami Bachi: Hypionian Chronicles.**

**~A.N, Ok here we go… man writing is harder than I thought… lol D: anyways! Happy news years People! I got no better names of the Gaichuu's tentacles… maybe I will call them heart suckers. XD~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tegami Bachi, the series belong to Asada Hiroyuki.**

**Chapter 8: The Battle for Honey Waters.**

**~Western Yuusari: The Town of Honey Waters~**

"Is that you Jessie?" Lag said while dodging the Gaichuu's Heart suckers.

The other Bee that was let go because of Jessie's interference with firing his heart bullet mumbled under his breath, "About time his ass got here…"

Connor over heard this and sighed as he looked at the other Bee, "Aw shut it Zazie, if he did not get here you would've been killed…" Connor said.

Jessie rolled his eyes as he yelled out from the roof, "How about you both shut yo mouths and fracking dodge the damn thing!" he Shouted as he jumped from the roof.

"Jessie, watch out!" Lag shouted as he saw Jessie jump off the roof, but Jessie aimed at the cart full of pillows.

"Ah soft landing… right Brown?" Jessie said with a large grin while Brown sighed and jumped out the cart, "Fine…can't take a joke…" Jessie added as he also jumped out of the cart.

While he was running to where Zazie, Lag and Connor were, he tried to shoot the Gaichuu with his own Heart Bullets, "Son of a bitch! Die already" he yelled over the firing of his Shindan.

But he felt that the Mirror Sword was reacting to something, but he ignored it for now, as he ditched trying to kill the Gaichuu himself and finally found the three of them behind a large rock over turned.

"Ok… we should- what the hell?" Zazie began as he glanced over at both Jessie and Connor, "Two…Connor's… as one was not bad enough…" Zazie added, while Jessie scowled at Zazie, then he turned to Connor.

"Dude what the Hell! You did not tell anyone that you had a twin?" Jessie said to Connor while rolling his eyes.

Connor just stared at Jessie and managed to sputter out "W-well… it sort of… slipped my mind…" Connor said with an awkward chuckle.

Jessie sighed as he looked away from Connor to Zazie, "Ok… what is your plan… cause mine is to just go all out on it…" Jessie said to Zazie.

Zazie just shook his head as he started to talk about his plan to defeat the Cidre, "Ok… because both Jessie and Connor can use the Heart Landmines… it's up to both of you to knock it off its ass…again" Zazie said while both Jessie and Connor nodded.

He then turned to Lag, "Then we finish it off! got that Lag!" Zazie looked at Lag, who in turn nodded.

"Ok… Whoop-ass time!" Jessie said as he fired his shindan in the air.

As all four of them ran out of their hiding place, Jessie and Connor both ran towards the Gaichuu to place their Landmines around it, "Ok. Connor you almost done?" Jessie shouted at Connor.

Connor on the other hand was gasping for air by the time he caught up to Jessie, "Yeah… *Gasp* … I… *Cough* am…" Connor said as he tried to grab his Spirit Amber chain around his neck.

Jessie grabbed his from his pocket, and while Connor grabbed his they both shouted, "Yellow Explosion, Dual max!" Jessie and Connor yelled.

The trail of Landmines that crisscrossed exploded around the Gaichuu, and that caused it to be launched in the air and fall back down to where the four of them were standing.

Jessie happened to look up as he saw a large shadow forming around them, "Oh shit… Everyone Grab your asses and run!" Jessie shouted as everyone scattered away from the area.

But Jessie stayed rooted to the spot dispite what he said to everyone else, Lag noticed this and shouted at him, "Jessie what are you doing!" Lag said with a frantic yell.

"I'm gonna kill this thing!" Jessie said as he grabbed the Mirror Sword, Lag on the other hand ran back to where Jessie was and pointed his Shindan at the Gaichuu.

Lag had loaded his Shindanjuu with a Heart bullet, while Jessie Pointed the Mirror Sword in the air and they both yelled their attacks but in a different manner, "Dual attack! Yellow Needle!" they both yelled as both of their shindans erupted from Lag's shindanjuu and the Mirror Sword.

The Gaichuu exploded into the tiny shards or armor that started to rain down on them, Jessie noticed this and knocked Lag out of the way fast, "Kid watch out!" Jessie shouted as he knocked Lag out of the way of the rain of metal.

Both Connor and Zazie watched with horror as pieces of the large metal rained down where Jessie and Lag where standing just before, "Lag! Jessie!" Connor shouted, and Zazie was just watching with no words coming out of his mouth.

But then they both heard a faint cough come from behind the pile of scrap that was the Gaichuu, "W-where fine…" Lag managed to squeak out, "Oh my god…" Zazie muttered out as he grinned. Then Connor noticed that something else was falling from the sky.

"Wait…is that Hunt!" Connor shouted as he ran to where the other figure was falling. "No, no, no! Wait!" He shouted as he reached where Hunt was falling.

Jessie in the meanwhile opened his eyes and looked around, "We… aren't dead?" He said when he looked at the Gaichuu's shell, "Whoa…that was… Awesome!…" Jessie chuckled as he got up and looked where he heard Connor shouting.

"What in the hell…?" Jessie muttered to himself as he saw that Connor used himself as a type of cushion to break Hunt's fall. "Nice job Fat Pillow!" Zazie said with a large grin on his face. "F-fat pillow…?" Connor said while breathing for air.

A woman ran over to the group and held Hunt's large hand in hers, Connor started to talk about how this guy got his real arms switched so that Sarah could stay with him in the caravan that they were a part of, but then a rock came flying out of nowhere and hit her in the back… and so did many other rocks too.

"They were crooks all a long!" One of the Anti-government supporters said.

"These bastards!" Jessie said as he pulled out his Shindanjuu and pointed it at the crowd of Anti-government people. "Jessie don't do anything!" Zazie said while he was pointing at where Sarah was.

Lag was standing in front of her using his body as a shield to try to defend her from the enraged crowd, "That Government brat is siding with the thieves!" another yelled, "Lets get him!" another one said.

"Lag…what the hell are you doing…?" Jessie muttered to himself. He noticed that the Sarah grabbed Lag and turned to the crowd, "The cash is all under the altar… We haven't used a single Rin!" She said.

The Crowd muttered among themselves as they went to where the church was behind them and that was the last of them.

"Crazy fuckers…" Jessie said as he sighed and put the Mirror Sword back in its sheath that now hung from his belt. Then they heard another type of slashing sound as Niche rained down and basically fell on Lag. "…LAG!" She shouted at him, Lag smiled and said, "It's all over… Let's go home…"

**~About 10 Minutes Later~**

Jessie was helping Connor load up the carriage, that would take him, Sarah and Hunt back to Central Yuusari, when that Girl that was talking to Zazie came up to him, "I was wondering… how old are you? Not twelve like Lag I hope" she said to Jessie.

Jessie just looked at and smiled, "Nope… I am actually 15 years old…" He said with a large grin. She just looked at him and nodded, "A year older than Zazie huh… Well you don't seem too mature…" She said as she went back to swoon over Zazie. "Aw man… there goes my chance to score…" Jessie said with his head hanging down while Connor tried not to laugh.

After Saying bye to Lag and Zazie, The group of four was heading back to Yuusari, "Connor… do you think that the Bee hive would let us in there…" Hunt asked. "Don't worry… Dr Thunderland Jr said that we have to bring in and unusual creatures we find… but yeah you two should be able to come to the hive!" Connor said while smiling, but everything else was tuned out to Jessie as he saw something hide behind a wall.

He was certain that he saw someone with a large cloak duck behind the wall as the carriage went by, "Nah…" Jessie said to himself as the carriage made its way to Central Yuusari,

**~Central Yuusari: Nocturne Row, the Bee-Hive~ **

As Jessie was walking towards his house down Nocturne Row, he noticed that Lucas was walking up towards him, "Yo! Lucas is that you dude!" Jessie said with a smile on his face.

Lucas looked at where his name was called and waved at Jessie, "Jessie I got something to show you!" Lucas said as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.

Jessie just looked at Lucas as he showed him the paper, it read in Big Letters

**COME TRY OUT FOR 50th ANNUAL 100 MAN MELEE AT THE COLISEUM CITY IN NORTHERN YUUSARI!**

Jessie just looked at the paper and his eyes lit up, "T-the… 100 man… melee…" He sputtered out; Lucas looked at him and grinned "Of course! It's the 50th one! And look at the prize money!" he said pointing down at the writing.

Jessie took a good look at it and saw that it said… "700,000 R-rin…!" Jessie said with shock in his voice. "And the person who wins might get an automatic crossing pass to Akatsuki!" Jessie just stared at Lucas, he noticed that there was a fire burning in his eyes, "I know… I'm not really that interested in the Crossing pass…" Jessie said as he walked with Lucas to find Cheryl, and go to the Coliseum city.

~Tegami Bachi: Hypionian Chronicles Omake: Jessie Kluff's Imitation corner~

Cheryl: Welcome to Jessie's Imitation Corner!

(Que SFX of trumpets, applause and Cheering, dubbed the Cheering SFX)

Lucas: First up... Jiggy's motocycle engine!

(SFX of the motocycle sounds, and the cheering SFX with Zazie going crazy over Jessie's Imitation)

Cheryl: Wow Jessie that was amazing! you sound like the real Jiggy Pepper's Iron Horse!

Connor: But... y'know, no matter how good Jessie is a Imitations, anyways... it that all you can do Jessie?

Cheryl: Hey! Are you making fun of Jessie's strengh? Look Connor, Jessie's getting mad!

Jessie: No I'm not- (But he gets cut of by Connor)

Connor: Mad? I'm just telling the truth!

(SFX of a Shindanjuu being fired with out a Heart bullet in it, just a normal gunshot)

Jessie: Shindanjuu Imatation...

Cheryl and Connor: T-that scared me!

(Zazie and Lucas start laughing at the two of them)

Zazie: That was awesome Jessie! what else can you do!

Jessie: Everyone... close your eyes!

Connor: Huh what do you have instore this time?

(Que Cheering SFX)

Connor: You did nothing this time!

Jessie: ...Festivity Imitation!

Connor: All that Cheering... that was you...?

(SFX of a 'that's right' tune)

Jessie: Yup! that was all me!

Connor: Heh heh... ok that's enough... Jessie...

(Que Cheering SFX)

Connor: I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!

Jessie: Fine...

**~A.N: OK here we are, I know that the Side story might seem a bit werid but it's not LOL after I was Listening to the drama CD "Persona 2 Innocent Sin: The Errors of their youth" I wanted to make a TB version! :D the real name for it is called Ching-yan's Imitation corner... I would listen to it if i were you and I might drop this story for another Story I had in mind... meh :I~**

**Please Review if you want to... ~**


	9. Chapter 9: The 100 man melee

**Tegami Bachi: Hypionian Chronicles.**

**~A.N: Ok… here is chapter 9, the start of the 100 man Melee arc of my story, man after that scary fic I wrote before… meh… Let's just get this shit started! :D ~**

**~I do not own Tegami Bachi, the series belongs to Asada Hiroyuki! ~ **

**Chapter 9: The 100 man Melee, part 1**

As Jessie and Lucas were nearing Cheryl's house they both noticed that there was a ramp on the front door step, both of them looked at each other and walked up the little ramp.

"Yo Cheryl… are you home?" Lucas called from the door; Jessie sighed and just pushed past Lucas, "Hey Cheryl, what's with the ramp outside?" Jessie asked as he entered the kitchen where he saw someone sitting there.

Cheryl smiled at Jessie as he entered the room, "I believe you met Sylvette Suede before right?" Cheryl said as she nodded at the girl in the wheelchair, Jessie just looked at the two and he smiled a bit too.

"Yeah I met her before… you were at the store and you couldn't reach that one item right? And I helped you get…" Jessie replied while looking at Sylvette, she nodded at Jessie and also smiled at him, "Yes I was grateful for that… they always put the soup to high for me to get it," The silver haired girl said as he sipped more of her tea.

"Anyways… I wanted to ask all three of you if you wanted to come to my place for dinner… because we are having a secret party for Lag because he found my brother Gauche…" Sylvette added as she noticed Lucas walked into the room, Jessie just looked down and thought for a moment before replying, "Sure why not… oh and because everyone is here now… Cheryl… I am entering the 100 man Melee!" Jessie said while he took off his hat.

Cheryl's eyes lit up and so did Sylvette's surprisingly, "Oh Jessie why would you do that, right after coming from a fight just now!" Cheryl said as she almost dropped her tea, Sylvette on the other hand congratulated Jessie for his choice,

"You know that Gauche won the 100 man melee about 4 years ago before he disappeared, it was awesome to hear that Gauche did win… but I'm going to be there this time!" Sylvette said as she smiled at Jessie, "Oh I'm gonna bring some soup to take with us and some blankets cause the temperature in eastern Yuusari is cold, Oh I can't wait, I hope Lag is going to go!" She added in one breath.

Jessie and Cheryl looked at each other when Sylvette mentioned that soup, "Aw… crap… not the pukey soup…" Jessie mumbled to himself as he walked out of the room and followed Sylvette to her place for the party.

While at Sylvette's place Jessie and Cheryl were both filling out the form to enter the 100 man melee, it turned out that you have to be 15 or older to enter, so everything was alright for him to enter, but when Zazie saw that they were doing he looked over their shoulders. "The 100 man melee huh… why would you want to enter that?" Zazie asked while reading the form.

Jessie sighed as he was chewing the end of his pen, "Well… mostly for the cash, the 100 man melee is run by the Guilds and the government to see who the strongest person in the AmberGround…is" Jessie said as he entered where it said put family contact if he died, Zazie grabbed a second form and started to fill it out too, this caught Cheryl's attention.

"Zazie…what the hell? You're gonna enter too?" Cheryl said as he noticed that he grabbed a pen and started to fill out the information, Zazie on the other hand smirked and pulled out his Shindanjuu and looked at it, "There is no way I am going to lose to Connor's brother at this one!" He said as he pointed it at the wall.

~About a day later~

Connor was getting the carriage ready to take Jessie and the others to the 100 man melee, under the guise that that he was sick for the day, cause they all knew that Aria would not let them take a day off just to enter some fighting contest, Jessie even did a good impression that he was sick, it was so good that it really fooled Aria.

"Ok… I got it all loaded up!" Connor said as he called back in the house, whiled Jessie heard him he was staring at a photo that had him, Cheryl, Lucas and Connor in it; Jessie smiled at the photo and put it back on the shelf before leaving his room.

As Aria said she would send Dr Thunderland to check up on Jessie, so they had to be quick to leave, Just as Connor was leaving Nocturne Row Lag and Sylvette were racing to catch up with them, even Niche was catching up too.

"Connor Slow down! Lag and Sylvette are coming!" Cheryl yelled at Connor, who slowed down a bit, after a few minutes Lag and Sylvette managed to get on just in time to see Dr Thunderland Jr walking down Nocturne Row to see if Jessie overcame his 'sickness'.

~About three hours later, Near the Coliseum City Eastern Yuusari. ~

As the carriage that had the Bees riding inside, Connor was the first to notice the Coliseum city, so he told the others that they were there, "Hey guys… we're here…" Connor said as Jessie and Lucas stuck their heads out the window, and their eyes lit up, this was it the moment that would cause someone fame and fortune forever.

The City was located on a small island off the coast of eastern Yuusari, on the borders of Yodaka and Yuusari, "No way… it's larger than what it says in the Book!" Lucas shouted over the chatter that was among the others,

"Wow… it really is big… even bigger than what Gauche told me about it…" Sylvette muttered to Cheryl, who nodded in reply, and then Cheryl glanced over at Jessie and thought to herself, _'Jessie…why do you want to do this…?'_

"Ok guys! We are nearing the entrance now…" Connor said as he stopped the carriage, but Jessie and Zazie jumped out before he actually stopped it, "I'm gonna be first to try!" Jessie shouted as he pushed by Zazie, but Zazie was quicker than him, but overall they managed to enter the doors at the same time.

What they both saw was amazing when they entered the lobby, there were lots of Guild members, some of which Jessie recognized from Dhangrest, but that did not matter to Jessie, as he walked by a group of Bees who looked at Jessie and Zazie walking by, there was muttering among the Guild members as they both walked by.

"No way… is that Jessie Kluff… I thought he was a Bee…" one of the guild members muttered to another.

"It can't be… the Don's grandson… here… for the 100 man melee…" the one whispered back while the other one nodded, Zazie noticed this and turned to Jessie, "Friends of yours…?" Zazie said as the both reached the counter.

Jessie just looked at Zazie and grinned to himself, "Yeah somewhat…I guess you can say that…" Jessie said as he handed in his registration from, when he did hand it in the woman at the counter looked at him from the top of the paper.

"Jessie… Sodapop… Kluff…? You mean the grandson of the Don and the son of the first Guild member turned Letter Bee?" She said while looking straight at Jessie sizing him up, but Jessie was feeling a bit uncomfortable with everyone looking at him and doing the same thing as the receptionist, for Jessie she reminded him of Aria, like she can stare into your soul.

She then smiled at him, "You must take after your mother… she also came here and beat the 100 man melee…" the receptionist said with a tone of nostalgia, "But the Letter Bee known as Gauche Suede came and beat her time… sure there was other champions… but they both have the same times." Jessie just sighed and took his number before nodding and walking away from Zazie towards a couple of Guild members he knew as a child, "Holy crap… if it isn't the Grim Reaper gang leader himself!" one of the members said as he patted Jessie on the shoulder hard.

Jessie just looked at the older man and remembered that is was Alex, one of Katsuya's old friends who were also part of the small gang too, "Well… he does look better than when he was back then…" Alex added while he nodded at Jessie.

"Well it's nice to know that you are not a prick anymore that Katsuya went missing…" Jessie replied while looking down. Alex nodded while looking down also, "It's been bugging my father, that we can't find him… many people think that the Government killed him off in the capital… to cut off all contact with us…" Alex said while he was looking at Jessie.

Jessie also looked down in thought, _'Katsuya killed… no way… it's impossible…!" _Jessie shook his head to get rid of that thought, "Well who knows… he could be making something of himself now…" He said as they all heard a voice over the announcement speaker.

'_All participants please report to the different coliseums that you will be fighting in…" _The voice over the speaker said.

"…Heh… well I guess it's time now… good luck kid…" Alex said as he and his Guild left the room to their own area where they would be fighting, A couple gave Jessie some high-fives and nodded to him good luck too, Now Jessie was ready to fight, so he headed down to his arena where he would be fighting any time now…

Then he heard his name, with Zazie's name being called in the next area beside his where he would be fighting, "Let's think Positive!" Jessie told himself while nodding, and then he walked out of the room after grabbing his Letter Bag, now full of items, and he walked out into the bright light of the arena.

While he walked out, he heard cheering from all directions, mostly from where the spectators where from Dhangrest, _"And Here he is! The grandson of the Don of Dhangrest, Jessie Kluff! Give a round of applause to him!" _The announcer yelled into the megaphone in the spectator's booth, the cheering grew louder and Jessie waved awkwardly at the crowd until he saw his friends sitting near the top of the arena, that made him feel better to be here.

"_Ok First up! A couple of creatures that should be easy! And… are you ready…FIGHT!" _The announcer shouted, and at the same time he noticed that some Pikos walked out of the door, "…ok then…" Jessie thought to himself as he then realized they had large mouths, "Oh shit!" he added as he grabbed the Mirror Sword.

Then he heard the same voice again, _"Use the arte… 'Razor edge' it should finish off a gang of enemies in a hit!" _The voice said even more loudly.

"I must be insane… so… here it goes!" Jessie said as he charged at the Pikos, "Now! Razor Edge!" he shouted as he cut through what was like 20 of them in one shot, "No way… he had cut through them all?" Connor said as he was watching Jessie now who was fighting a couple of marauders that have been caught by the Guilds. At the same time another man was sitting above Jessie's friends, he was just watching the fighting that was unfolding, _"Amazing that the child can fight off at least a dozen of marauders… it's unheard of… unless… he is really Death's incarnate…" _the man thought as he smiled darkly at the thought of a pool of blood that was left at Jessie's feet,

"Lawrence… we have word from Noir…" another person whispered to Lawrence, but he waved him down, "I want to see if this boy gets past the 50 marker…unlike the other one…" replied Lawrence. The other man nodded and sat back in his seat.

After Jessie beat the final marauder, he was now at the 50 marker cheers erupted all over the stadium as Jessie nodded to himself when he saw that a Gaichuu was now walking into the arena, all he had to do was dodge the Heart suckers as fast as he could, "Come on damn it!" He shouted at his shotgun as he tried to fire it, Lag saw this and shouted at him, "Jessie your barrel is blocked with another bullet take the old one out!" Lag shouted, Jessie did just that and he finally managed to fire a Heart Bullet, "Now… resound! Yellow Spear!" he shouted at the heart bullet pierced the gaichuu on its weak spot on its chest.

After, a couple more minutes, Jessie made it to the 60 mark, and then to the 70 mark in 20 minutes, the enemies were pretty easy, to the 80 mark. Mini Gaichuu were a pain in the ass as he slashed them all with his sword before they managed to get him, but they were hard to hit.

There was at least 10 of the Mini gaichuu, but they were easy, finally he made it to the 90 mark, he waited for another wave of Gaichuu, but this time it was people, Jessie did not hesitate at this one so he sliced every one of them down as fast as he could, then the marker read, 98 enemies defeated.

Jessie glanced around at the doors waiting for a new fighter when the announcer came back on, _"That was some amazing fighting! Now put your hands together for our guest fighter… I don't know his name but… whatever!" _The announcer yelled again, but another voice broke over the annoucer's call.

"Damn it! My name is Zazie!" Zazie yelled at the announcer, as he walked out of the doors towards where Jessie was standing, Jessie just looked at Zazie and shook his head.

"I have to fight you?" Jessie said as he sighed, and continued to watch Zazie's shotgun for any sudden movement, While Zazie was smirking at Jessie, he suddenly raised his shotgun and pointed it at Jessie Shouting out the words.

"Aotoge!" Zazie shouted as he fired his Shindan at Jessie, he managed to dodge just in time as he fired another Aotoge at Jessie, "Damn it I can't get a good range…!" Jessie muttered to himself as he dodged a couple more of Zazie's heart bullets.

Then it dawned on him, the arte he used against Noir, so Jessie ducked out of the hiding place and faced Zazie with his own shotgun ready, Zazie just looked at Jessie and he also shook he head at him.

"Like I told you before… Jessie!" Zazie practically yelled at Jessie, "I'm not gonna lose to Connor's brother!" he added while yelling, Zazie raised his shotgun again and pointed right at Jessie's heart, "You're going to probably feel like shit after words…" Zazie muttered, "But… it's not my problem…" Zazie added again as he fired his Shindan.

"Aotoge!" Zazie screamed as he fired his shindan right at Jessie, _'…ok…I gotta do it this time… no holding back even on Zazie… heh… even if I did kill Zazie, Lag would probably kill me… or never talk to me…" _Jessie thought to himself, but for Jessie everything was going in slow motion, from Zazie's shindan going towards Jessie's heart, but he was ready and he knew it this time.

"…Now…" Jessie muttered to himself as he raised his own Shindanjuu and held it like he was guarding using the Mirror Sword, then… it hit Zazie Shindan hit Jessie's shotgun and got absorbed into the shotgun, "No way… it actually worked this time…" Jessie said to himself as he looked down at his shotgun, it was just like what is was with Noir, Zazie's spirit amber stone was transparent in the hole where Jessie's should be, but Jessie did not waste anytime on this one.

Jessie pointed his shotgun at Zazie and yelled out the incantation that he learned from the voice in his head, "Eternal Recurrence: Aotoge!" Jessie yelled as he shot Zazie's own Shindan at him, Zazie had no time to react as he got hit by his own Heart bullet, he crumpled on the floor as he was knocked back a bit, Lawrence watched the whole thing with twist of glee in his thoughts, _'So he is Hypionian one of the ancient races of the AmberGround… impossible! But… he would be a great addition to Reverse…!" _Lawrence thought as he watched Jessie walk up to Zazie with his shotgun pointed at him, Zazie just watched Jessie walk up to him while pointing he own Shindanjuu at his face.

"So… are you gonna kill me… Jessie Kluff…?" Zazie said as he tried to grab his own Shindanjuu, but Jessie knocked it out of his hands with a kick, Jessie shook his head while looking at Zazie, Lag was just watching while he was starting to cry, "Jessie don't kill Zazie!" Lag said as he grabbed the fence like barrier that protected the crowd from the Gaichuus.

But Jessie just looked at Zazie and grinned at him. "Damn dude… can't you tell that I am only fooling around with you!" Jessie said as he held out a hand to help Zazie off the ground, while Zazie just looked at Jessie like he was going to finish him off if he took his hand, but Zazie overcame that and grabbed Jessie's arm and Jessie pulled him up, A lot of the guild members were cheering that Jessie had won the fight, but all of them knew that he could never finish off a friend, _"Way to go! We have a winner in this fight! It is a draw for both Zazie and Jessie! Give a round of applause to the two brave Letter Bees!" _the announcer yelled once again, and the cheering was even louder than before, both Letter Bees and Guild members alike. Jessie them muttered to Zazie, "I could kill you if you want me to..." Jessie said to Zazie while Smiling at him, Zazie just looked at Jessie and shook his head, "Now that is a really mean joke..." Zazie said as he looked at Jessie.

"_Now before we move on to our final opponent we are going to have a coin toss for this battle… mostly because there was a tie!" _the announcer said as Zazie shook his head and yelled back at the announcer, "Nah… it's ok… Let Jessie have this one…" Zazie yelled while he turned and grinned at Jessie, "Good luck Jessie!" Zazie said as he clapped Jessie on the shoulder and limped a bit to the medical room on the other side of the arena.

"_Ok… well that settles it! Let's welcome our champion… the person who took a lot of guts to get here…" _the announcer started but a voice cut him off, "God… shut your trap all ready…!" the other voice said as the doors opened, Lag poked Connor and looked at him, "Wait… that voice… was that…" Lag started as he turned from Connor to the arena, even Connor looked baffled at the voice, "No doubt about it Lag… but that was Jessie's voice…" Connor replied as they all looked when they saw that a large cloaked figure walked out of the doors.

"Well… it is sure nice to see how my other half is doing…" the figure said as he pointed at Jessie, "Now… let us play for a while… Jessie Kluff!" the figure said as he removed its cloak and who was under it was Jessie himself right down to the last detail, "No… It's not possible…" Both Connor and Jessie said as the figure put on his own version of the goggles that Jessie wears on.

"Well now that is over with… I am a Shadow… created by the Mirror Sword… I will show you who the real Jessie Kluff is!" Shadow Jessie said as he pointed his own version of the Mirror Sword at the real Jessie.

**~A.N: OMG… It's Shadow Jessie… will Jessie manage to defeat his shadow… or will he die because of it? All coming up in the next chapter of Tegami Bachi: Hypionian Chronicles!. Ok now that is over with… I am glad to writing the next chapter of my main story instead of the lemon one I just wrote… Bleh… it was scary like I said before… I might make a sequel fir the lulz XD but… yeah… :I, I think I know why I don't get no reviews… maybe it's because I filed the characters name under Connor's so yeah… but it is an OC fic… maybe I will leave that space empty next time… after chapter 10… *Mutterers angrily*~**

**Please Review I need some words of encouragement! *Gets Sparkly eyes* ~ **


	10. Chapter 10: The Sonata of Death

**Tegami Bachi: Hypionian Chronicles.**

**~A.N: Ok… here is chapter 10… Whew… 10 chapters already! :D, the battle of the Shadow V.S The real person is happening now… ok it might be confusing between the Dialog of the two but I will just label Shadow Jessie as Shadow…**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Tegami Bachi, the series belong to Asada Hiroyuki~**

**Chapter 10: the Sonata of Death**

**~Eastern Yuusari: The city of Guilds: Dhangrest~**

The Don was standing near the window looking in the direction of the Coliseum city after he heard on the radio that his grandson was fighting in the tournament, when he heard someone enter his office, "Sir… A Letter Bee has com bearing a message for you… it is from the Director of the Central Yuusari Bee-Hive…" The guild member said as he looked at the Don, he then noticed the radio on the desk, "…sir… are you worried about your grandson… He's been through a lot… so it should be a breeze for him" the Guild member added.

The Don nodded and smiled at the window, "Yes… I know… he should be ok… I hope" The Don replied as he walked out of the office with the Guild member, "What about this Letter Bee bringing me a message" The Don added as he walked into the room where the meetings with the five main guilds were held, he noticed the Letter Bee sitting on a chair holding a letter.

"…You are the Don of Dhangrest...Am I right?" the Bee asked as he shoved the letter at the Don, the Guild member glared at the Bee and yelled at him.

"You watch your tongue and your actions to Don Whitehorse! Moc Sullivan!" The Guild member said rather coldly to Moc, who in turn scoffed at the man.

Moc just stared at the Guild member and The Don, "Fine then… forgive me… I will be taking my leave now" Moc said as he turned around and walked out the doors, while he was walking Moc was thinking to himself, _"Man… are all Guild members this hot headed… Just like that Kid I saw at the Bee-Hive… well it does not bother me…" _Moc thought as he walked out of the Union's office.

While the Don and The Guild Member where looking at the Letter, the Don looked up from the Letter and he turned to the Guild Member, "Hubert… please go look at all the information we have gathered on Marauders in the past six years!" The Don said as he as got up from the seat and walked back to his office to look through his own information, and then he heard the announcer of the 100 man melee announcing some thing on the Channel.

"_Oh My god… I can't believe it… this person just walked out of the… He just looks like Jessie!" _The announcer shouted, The Don just looked at the radio and dropped the files on the desk quickly as he turned up the radio, "No way… is it even possible… that his Shadow has appeared… no… It can't be has 'it' finally awakened" The Don said to him self as he started to look though the files quickly.

**~Eastern Yuusari: The Coliseum City~**

"Now… let us play for a bit my other self…" Shadow Jessie said as he pointed the Mirror Sword at the real Jessie, while the real Jessie was just staring at his Shadow he spat as it, "Just cause you are wearing my face does not mean that you are my 'other' self" Jessie said as he put a lot of emphasis on the word 'other'.

But Shadow Jessie just shook his head and grinned darkly, "I See that you do not accept me as your other self… but you should know…" the Shadow said as it cracked his knuckles, "That the Mirror Sword created me…" The Shadow added as it chuckled darkly.

Meanwhile in the stands the Guild members saw what was going on so many of them tried to get to the doors of the arena, but Lag and the others managed to get through the doors that were behind Shadow Jessie, "Aotoge!" Zazie shouted as he shot his Shindan right at the Shadow's back, but the Shadow was too fast for Zazie and slashed it back at him, Zazie only managed to dodge it quickly, "Damn… that thing is sure fast for it's size…" Zazie added as he got up quickly.

The Shadow glared at Zazie and snapped his fingers and Zazie was knocked back, Jessie on the other hand looked as Zazie was knocked off his feet and smashed into a wall, "You Son of a bitch!" Jessie shouted at his Shadow as he charged at it with the Mirror Sword, Shadow Jessie readied his own Sword and they clashed, Jessie looked right in the eyes of his shadow and noticed that his eyes were the same, but the Shadow's was a dark color of blood red, hate was reflected in his eyes but he noticed that behind him that Lag and Niche were running towards the two.

"Niche… get him from behind!" Lag yelled as he got his Shindanjuu, but Shadow Jessie quickly punched Jessie in the gut and turned around to Lag and sliced at him with his sword and Lag fell back with a small cut on his arm, when Niche saw this she grew enraged at this and started to randomly swing her swords around, "You hurt Lag… I will cut you up into really tiny pieces!" Niche yelled as she trying to slice the Shadow, but Niche did manage to slice it on the arms, "You little…!" Shadow Jessie yelled as he countered Niche's blades, but Niche was ready to kill the shadow.

"Niche will destroy you!" Niche said as he took another of her blades and sliced the shadow on its shoulder, Lag in the meanwhile got up and pointed his Shindanjuu at the shadow, but Jessie saw this and he shouted at Lag, "No I want to be the one to finish him off!" Jessie yelled as he looked at Lag and nodded, Jessie got up and grabbed the Mirror Sword and charged at his Shadow and Niche, Lag shouted at Niche to stop attacking the Shadow but she was intent on killing Shadow Jessie, but Niche heard Lag's voice and she managed to break away from the clash and Jessie managed to stab his Shadow thanks to Niche, "Ack… I can't… believe you got the better of me… but it's no use…!" the shadow yelled as he raised his sword and tried to stab Jessie in the back but something happened just then.

It was like Jessie's Spirit Amber was starting to glow, but it started to glow red from its usual color of yellow, Shadow Jessie noticed this and stared at the real Jessie's eye and noticed the his eye color turned from pitch black to a dark red color, "No… way… it can't… even be possible!" Shadow Jessie said as he looked at his real self, "Did he awaken the angel of death… Thanatos that's sealed in him…" Shadow Jessie added as he looked shocked, but Jessie pulled out the Mirror Sword and backed away from the Shadow and back to where Connor and the others were.

"Ok dude… let's finish him!" Jessie said as he looked at Connor, but Connor looked taken aback and just looked at Jessie like he was crazy.

"Wait… you want to finish this thing off right…" Connor said as he grabbed his Spirit Amber. But he managed to steal a glance at Jessie and he noticed that his left eye was now shining a real bright crimson. "I thought that you wanted to finish it off yourself…" Connor added.

Jessie just chuckled and looked at Connor, "Nah… I want it to fall by both our hands… and because it's also wearing you face as well…" Jessie said as he grabbed his own Heart landmines, but Connor was just staring at him, "Augh… you know… because we are twins!" Jessie added as it clicked in for Connor.

"Yeah… I guess you are right… but my eyes don't turn like that…" Connor mumbled as he got ready to throw his Spirit Amber, "By that… I mean my eyes don't look all evil and psycho…" he added.

But Jessie just looked at Connor, "Does it really matter! We look the same you idiot!" Jessie yelled as he got in the throwing stance, "Just… throw the damn thing!" he Added as he heard that Connor was comparing his 'good' looks to Shadow and the real Jessie.

"Ah… yeah let's do it!" Connor said as he threw his Spirit amber at the same time as Jessie's, "Now… Dual Attack: Kibaku, Yellow Explosion!" They both shouted as both the Spirit ambers hit Shadow Jessie full force as the Shadow was knocked back into the wall and he fell to his knees.

Jessie saw this and he walked up to his Shadow and looked down at it, "What… do you want… if you want to finish me off… do it now!" Shadow Jessie shouted at Jessie, But he just shook his head, "Nah… I see why I should… but now I know that you are me… somewhat…" Jessie said as he looked as his Shadow, but Shadow Jessie looked down and smiled a bit.

"I see that you still show mercy to yourself… not many people can do that… but… I'm glad that you can do this…" Shadow Jessie said as he looked up at the real Jessie, then the Shadow looked back at the ground and sighed, _'I expected this from my other self…' _The Shadow thought to himself as he smiled again, "But I have this to say to you… if you continue to be a Letter Bee… you will only hurt the ones you love and care about…" Shadow Jessie said as he glared at the floor.

But Jessie just looked at his Shadow and sighed, "Who knows… may it won't…" he said while grinning at the Shadow, but it just looked at Jessie and sighed.

"Just… heed my warning… goodbye my other self… may you weald the Mirror Sword and also… find the other Six Weapons of the AmberGround!" the Shadow said as he disappeared into thin air, _"I give you the upgraded Mirror Sword… may this sword cut through the darkness…" _Shadow Jessie's voice echoed in Jessie's ears.

Jessie nodded as he glanced over at the counter and noticed that the numbers now read '100' and it clicked in, he just won the 100 man melee, that was when the Announcer's voice came ringing back in the stadium, _"He's one it! The youngest fighter in the 100 man melee in over 90 years! Give a round of applause to Jessie Kluff!"_ The announcer yelled as cheers erupted from all around him, when the announcer said this Cheryl ran over from where Lag and the others were standing and wrapped the larger bee in a big hug.

"D-damn it… if you ever do something like that again… I will kill you myself!" Cheryl said as she cried into Jessie's scarf, but all he did was smile at her when she looked up at him, "its ok Cheryl… It's over… let's go home…" Jessie said as he gave her a grin, but she still hung onto him as they both walked over to the others and they all walked to the main arena where the prizes were being handed out.

"In the first prize… We have Jessie Kluff that will be awarded 700,000 Rin and the trophy" the owner of the Coliseum said as he gave Jessie the trophy that read his name on it.

As the coliseum owner was talking about the other two winners, Alex walked up to Cheryl and the others and grinned over at Jessie and sighed, When Lucas saw Alex standing there he noticed the cast on his arm, "W-whoa…. What happened to you?" Lucas asked as he looked at the burly kid, but Alex just shook his head and laughed.

"Ah… Let's just say that one Gaichuu really cut up my arm really bad… but who cares… at least he won!" Alex replied as he grinned at Lucas and Cheryl, while Zazie, Connor and Lag were talking about the Shadow that appeared, "Ok… I am the only here that thought that Shadow… thing was freaky!" Zazie said as he was swinging his arms around, but Connor only nodded and looked over at Jessie, _"Dude… what was up with your eye…_" Connor thought as he glanced at Jessie then he looked at Lag who was holding Steak.

As Jessie shook pieces of confetti from his hat he neared the others and smiled at them, "Ok… Big party, at our place!" Jessie shouted as he was grinning, but he also glanced over at Lag who was holding Steak, "wait… what the hell is that thing?" Jessie added as he pointed at Steak, but as Zazie was about to tell Jessie not to point at Steak he leaped out of Lag's hands and bit Jessie on the head, "Augh! Get this thing off me!" Jessie shouted as he started to his Steak with the hilt of the Mirror Sword, Connor and Lag started to panic as they tried to pry Steak from Jessie's head.

But in the Shadows of a nearby pillar there stood Lawrence ginning darkly as he saw Jessie finally take Steak off his head with Lag's and Connor's help, _"So… he did awaken Thanatos… I know now that he is __Hypionian__ now…but it is time to see if he would actually join Reverse…"_ Lawrence thought as he grabbed his (pimp) cane and hat and walked away from the coliseum when a marauder ran up beside him.

"Lawrence… we have word from Noir that he set 'it' free… but… he sort of set two of them free…" The Marauder said as he nodded at Lawrence, just then Lawrence had a twisted smile on his face as he heard the marauder say what he did.

"That's excellent… now we can start the 'Reversal' …but I have a perfect candidate for Reverse…" He replied as he noticed that the marauder was looking at him confused, "Oh… it's nothing… I just found a new addition to Reverse… anyways… let's meet up with Noir…" Lawrence added as he walked away.

**~Central Yuusari: Three hours later~**

As the whole party came back to Central Yuusari, they were the loudest ones there, a person shouted out their window to keep it down but Lucas told them to shut up, then they all saw Aria, she did not look pleased.

"Oh… hells no…" Jessie muttered to Cheryl who in turn nodded, Aria approached the group fast as she glared at them all; she then sighed and started to speak.

"Why on earth would you skip work…?" Aria said as she looked at Lag to Zazie, but Zazie had a smile on his face which turned into a smirk.

"Well… we skipped work so we can participate in the 100 man melee… if you have a problem with that Sub-director" Zazie replied while looking at Jessie who nodded in agreement, but Aria was not pleased.

"I will talk to you about this later… but I need to see Lag Seeing now and Jessie later…" Aria said as she started to walk away from the group with Lag and Niche walking behind her.

Jessie and Lucas looked at each other and shrugged, "Meh… whatever… Lag can catch up later! Let's party!" Jessie shouted as he walked towards the house.

**~A.N: OK now that is done… writing fight scenes are pretty hard lol ok see you until next time! :D Oh and if I had a choice to give my fan-fic an ending theme… I would have to give it 'Kimi no tonari by Hitomi, the ending theme from Persona 2: Innocent Sin, :D that is such a nice theme… :D~**

**Please review if you want :D! **

Next Chapter: The last request from a musician fan. (Title may change)


	11. Chapter 11

**Tegami Bachi: Hypionian Chronicles**

**A.N: OK here we go, its Chapter 11! Whoot! Ok after writing another freaky story… I want to finish this one first :D oh and another filler chapter! O.o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tegami Bachi, The series belongs to Asada Hiroyuki! ~**

Chapter 11: The Musician fan's last request.

After the party that was held at Jessie and Connor's house, everyone left to go back to their own homes for the night, but the two of them had a bit of cleaning up to do, after finding Zazie who was passed out on the couch so Jessie wanted to draw on his face for the hell of it, but Connor stopped him.

The next morning they heard someone knocking at the door, because Connor was near the door he decided to answer it but Jessie then noticed that Connor was only in his boxers, "No Dude stop!" Jessie shouted but it was too late.

He heard a small gasp and he poked his head around the corner and saw that it was Aria that was at their door, "U-uh… Kluff what is the meaning of this?" Aria said while she covered her eyes a bit, Jessie hid behind the wall and started to laugh at Aria's expression.

"Um… sorry about that… sub-director…" Connor sputtered out as he grabbed his coat and turned around to let Aria in, but when she asked for Jessie he started bursting out laughing, "And what's so funny?" Connor asked Jessie while giving him a disapproving look.

Jessie on the other hand stopped laughing and looked at Aria, "Yo Aria… what did you come knocking at our door this early…?" Jessie said while he was still trying not to laugh, Aria on the other hand sighed and looked at Jessie too.

"I-I need to see you at the Bee-hive later…" Aria said as she kept looking back at Jessie and the half naked Connor, "And… Kluff… make sure to wear some pants on your next… delivery…!" Aria almost shouted as she turned to leave, while Jessie started to laugh again.

"Bro… I think she's into you…!" Jessie laughed again while pounding the table with his fast and laughing; Connor just shook his head and glared a bit at Jessie.

"Aww shut it Jessie…" Connor replied as he walked away from the kitchen to get dressed in case anyone else came unannounced.

**~About another hour later~**

As Jessie walked towards Aria's office at the Hive, he wondered what could be so important, when he did reach the office Aria called him in, "Come on in Jessie" Aria said from the other side.

When he opened the door he saw that Cheryl was there, "Yo Cheryl whatta doing here for?" Jessie asked as he walked beside Cheryl and looked at her, all she did was sigh and turn her head to Aria.

"Aria… I am against the Idea of Jessie posing as a pianist for the day… you know what I mean…" Cheryl said as she looked at Jessie, but he had a complete look of confusion on his face.

Jessie looked at Cheryl and Aria and was even more confused, "M-me… a Pianist… what the hell?" Jessie replied while looking at Aria, but all she did was motion both of them to her desk and she held up a photo.

"This is who I want you to go as…" Aria said as she held up the photo of the pianist, Both Jessie and Cheryl looked shocked.

"J-Jessie… it's you?" Cheryl shouted as she looked closer at the photo, Jessie also did too "He just looks like you and Connor…. But skinnier…" she added while looking at Jessie.

Jessie removed his hat and scratched the back of his head, "Ok… so you want me to impersonate this dude… what for?" he asked while looking at the photo, "Even more important… what's the guy's name?" Jessie added while looking at Aria this time.

All that Aria did was sigh and nod, "His name is Lloyd… and that he is out of Yuusari on some business… and a big fan of his is bugging me to find him and to make him meet her" Aria replied while looking at the two bees.

Jessie grinned at Aria, "Sure… anything for the ladies…!" Jessie said while grabbing the photo of Lloyd and walking out of the office to get new clothes sized for himself, when Jessie left Aria sighed again and turned to Cheryl.

"Cheryl… I want you to be with him in this one… not because I don't trust him… it's just that Reverse is trying to get Lloyd…" Aria said while she started to talk again but Cheryl nodded and followed Jessie out the door.

**~Eastern Central Yuusari, Symphony street~**

As Jessie and Cheryl found the house that they were looking for, they both walked up the steps to the house, and Jessie was in his new clothing that he got from the tailors at the Bee-hive.

**(A.N: If you played Eternal Sonata… the clothing Jessie is wearing is identical to Fredric's in that game, just place those clothes on Connor and va la! You got Jessie's Noble costume! XD) **

But on their way there a lot of the Bee girls saw Jessie and giggled when they saw him, one of them even came up to him and said that he looked really good, much to Cheryl's dislike, but Jessie on the other hand loved the attention and made a lot of the girls blush when he said that they themselves looked hot.

When Jessie and Cheryl reached the door Jessie knocked on the door it was opened instantly and a girl about Jessie's age flung her arms around him, "Oh Lloyd… I knew you would come back!" She said as she kept hanging onto Jessie.

Cheryl glared at the girl and started to walk away calling back at Jessie, "Ok… I will 'leave' you two be…" she said but Jessie looked at Cheryl and sighed.

"_Why could I not keep my appearance as a chimney sweep instead…?" _Jessie thought to himself as the girl looked up at him and smiled, _"And what's with her dress… oh fuck it's pink… SHITS GETTING REAL!" _He yelled in his mind, but then Jessie snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her, "Uh… hi… what's yo name again?" Jessie said in his usual tone.

All the girl did was smile and giggle at Jessie's comment, "Oh you silly piggy!" She giggled while looking at Jessie's confused look, "My name is May of course! … and I was right about the piggy part… you really put some weight on…" May giggled again as she hugged Jessie again, all that Jessie did in reply is sigh.

"Anyways… let's go inside!" She said to Jessie as she grabbed his arm in pulled him inside, but all he did was stammer and was dragged in, but at this time Cheryl was sitting in the bushes with Jessie's Dingo Brown and her own Dingo Ritz watching with Ruca who just showed up, Cheryl noticed that the silver-haired boy was sitting beside her.

"Ruca… what the hell are you doing here…?" Cheryl said as she looked at him, but all that Ruca did was shook his head and fix his revolver in the holster.

"I just saw you and Jessie standing here… and sconce he walked into that house with the crazy chick… we gotta save him!" Ruca shouted as he started to run up the steps but Cheryl grabbed Ruca by his scarf and started to explain everything to him, after she did he nodded and smirked and turned to watch from the hedges too.

Meanwhile Jessie and May were sitting in her large sitting room, she got them some pop and she kept talking to him, "Oh Lloyd… you should play Revolution on the Piano… please!" she said while getting close to him, but all Jessie did was edge away from May and sit at the edge of the couch.

"Well… I'm a bit rusty… how about we go out for a bit… like around Central Yuusari?" Jessie replied as he walked towards the door with May's hand in his, she smiled and followed Jessie out of her house, Ruca and Cheryl saw this and followed at a safe pace behind them.

As the two of them neared the eastern gate after their stroll around Central, pointing out all the styles that the buildings were in and also the music that was in the background, "Hey… how about we go to the small creek that's outside Central…?" Jessie said as they reached the gate, May smiled and nodded as she and Jessie walked out into the field outside Central Yuusari.

Later as Jessie and May reached the creek, she picked some flowers and gave them to Jessie, in his mind he was starting to like May, she was like Cheryl but not as rowdy as her and not so loud but that's what you get from a girl from the capitol, "You know… there's not as many guys like you in Yuusari Lloyd…" May said as she smelled one of the Ophelia flowers nearby, this caused Jessie to smile at her.

As Jessie was starting to speak they heard rumbling nearby, this caused Jessie to stand up fast and look in the direction that the sound came from, "No… it can't be… a Gaichuu near here?" Jessie breathed out as he saw that the monster raised out of the ground near the two of them, she screamed as the Gaichuu brandished its heart suckers. (Yeah I have no better word for them… :P)

"Get back May!" Jessie shouted as he grabbed the Mirror Sword from underneath his coat and pulled it out of its sheath, she looked at Jessie with a look of shock on her face, at this time Cheryl and Ruca appeared from the hiding place they were, "Aright… Let's do this!" Jessie shouted as the two of them nodded, Cheryl used her Shindan knifes to hit the Gaichuu in the front while Ruca shot his Green Lance at the monster too.

When there was an opening Jessie charged in, but he was smashed away by one of the heart suckers he hit he ground with a smack but he got up rather slowly from the impact, he heard a shriek and he noticed that May was scooped up by the Gaichuu and it was starting to steal her heart, Jessie growled and threw his hat on the ground and charged again at the Gaichuu, "Leave her alone you fucking bastard!" Jessie shouted as he raised the Mirror Sword, Cheryl saw this and screamed out to him.

"No… Jessie!" Cheryl shouted as she saw that his eye turned Red like at the 100 man melee, "What the… it is happening… again…" she muttered, Ruca saw this and just looked at Jessie charging at the massive Gaichuu.

But Jessie did not hear Cheryl's yell and gathered all his heart into the blade of the Mirror Sword and was ready to slice through the Gaichuu, "Burn in Hell you bastard!" he shouted as he jumped up and stabbed the Gaichuu right in the weak spot, it exploded into tiny bits and May was launched back to where Cheryl and Ruca were standing, they both rushed to her side and helped her up, but for Jessie he was breathing hard cause he used a lot of heart.

"Impressive… I must say that you can use the Mirror Sword…" the voice said as Jessie looked up and saw that a man was standing there, but all that Jessie did was glare at him.

"Who the fuck are you… and why should I care…" Jessie said as he tried to get up but all he did was lean on the Sword for support, the man smiled as he heard Jessie's comment, and he replied.

"I Guess… you can call me the 'Man who could not become Spirit…' but allow me to introduce my self… my name is Lawrence…" Lawrence said as he smirked at Jessie, "but… you see Reverse has been keeping tabs on you… and you have a perfect reason to oppose the government" he added while looking at Jessie, but all that Jessie did was scoff and got up to face Lawrence.

"So let me get this straight… Reverse has been watching me… how creepy, but no matter what you say… I will not join you… I have my friends and family to look out for…" Jessie replied as he turned his back to Lawrence, but all that Lawrence did was smirk and nodded.

"Think of Cheryl, Lucas, Connor and your parents… What if I told you why you don't remember anything about the Terminal Incident and how you came to have this power at the 100 man melee to copy Heart Bullet abilities…?" Lawrence said as he pointed at Jessie, but all that he did was look back at the leader of Reverse and pointed the Mirror Sword at him, Jessie growled at Lawrence and glare at him.

"You… don't say another fuckin' word… I will rip your throat out right here!" Jessie growled as he started to walk away, but all that Lawrence did was remain calm at Jessie's threat, "Even though… I have something to protect… Lag… Connor… Zazie and Cheryl… I will protect them from Reverse and stay by their sides…" Jessie added while looking at Lawrence from over his shoulder.

But all that Lawrence did was turn away from Jessie and said one more thing before he walked away, "I won't give up… you will be mine like Gauche is now apart of us… until we meet next time… Jessie Kluff…" Lawrence said as he disappeared into the darkness.

After Lawrence left Jessie went back to Cheryl and Ruca and smiled at May, "I guess… I have some to explaining to do…" Jessie said while grinning at May, all she did was smile back at Jessie and nodded at him.

"Thank you for saving me… Jessie Kluff…!" May said as she put her hand on his.

**~An half hour later, the Bee hive, Central Yuusari~ **

As the four of them reached the Bee-Hive they heard someone calling out to them, "Jessie wait up!" the voice said as they turned their heads and saw Lag running up to them.

"Yo Lag… what's up dude!" Jessie said as Lag caught up with them, but Lag held up his hand and was trying to catch his breath.

After Lag did catch his breath he looked up at Jessie and started to explain his situation, "Jessie I heard that a Bee was injured near Puis Town!" Lag almost yelled out loud, both Jessie and Cheryl looked at Lag and sighed, "And I was wondering… I might need some help in case of marauders on the trail!" Lag added while looked at Jessie.

Jessie nodded while looking at Lag and smiled a bit, "Sure… let's do this… but let me change out of these clothes!" Jessie said as he and Lag ran towards Jessie and Connor's house, "Oh… Cheryl and Ruca… tell Aria that this job was accomplished!" Jessie called back to the three of them, the nodded and walked into the Bee-Hive.

**A.N: Ok there is chapter 11 :D and so this begins the Reverse Saga! And I hope I will be able to finish this Story so I can finally finish my Castlevania or Pokemon fanfic XD oh and my Fan-fics have a Timeline XD and the theme song for the Reverse saga is the Tales of Symphonia: The United world Theme song my Misono :) **

**Please Review! ~ **


	12. Chapter 12: Lament Town Part 1

**Tegami Bachi: Spiritra Evolved**

**A.N**: Ok... I'm not dead... my laptop crashed and burned... D: so I will use this shitty Notepad thing... unil I find a good Word replacement... ok and with his I announce a New Remake of Spiritra Evolved, I have to think of a New Title, maybe Tegami Bachi: SE The Factor of Hope... or Tegami Bachi: Spiritra Evolved Golden! and I will finish this story and start the new one!

Disclaimer: I do not Own Tegami Bachi! The Series belongs to Asada Hiroyuki!

Chapter 12: Lament Town.

Lag and Jessie jumped onto the nearest wagon to Lament Town, but first had to make a stop at Pierce Town.

"Yo... why do we have to stop there...?" Jessie asked looking out the Window sighing, Lag looked at him and smiled.

"I heard that a Letter Bee was injured and brought there... So I think we should go find this bee!" Lag Replied smiling, as Jessie rolled his eyes.

After a while of riding towards Pierce Town, Jessie started to get sleepy and yawned,

"What's wrong... tired...?" Lag asked, staring at Jessie.

He nodded and looked out the window again, "Whatever... Wake me up when we get to that town..." Jessie replied yawning.

Lag nodded and smiled while looking at his letter bullet.

He fell asleep pretty quickly and heard a voice calling out to him.

_"Hey... can you hear me...?"_ The voice said.

Jessie looked around and saw darkness around him, the same voice called out to him from all directions getting closer.

"Who the hell are you?" He shouted back growling.

The Voice chuckled and came from behind him, _"I'm you... the only reason you exist in this world... now prove that you are worthy to exist!"  
><em>

The Voice shouted a Sword came at Jessie's neck, he ducked and grabbed his shindanjuu as his waist.

"Motherfucker! Feel the pain! Black Spear!" He shouted firing it in the direction of the voice.

He heard a small gasp and a clatter, _"Your vision is still impeded by darkness... you can't see the truth even if it was shoved in your face!" _the darkness shouted, and a blade raised and pointed at him._  
><em>

_"Go back to the world of Life... and seek the truth... and then seek the truth!" _the voice said and the blade ran him though, he gasped and woke up sweating.

Jessie looked at Lag who had his hand on his shoulder, "Hey... um... You ok Jessie?" Lag asked with concern in his voice, Jessie just looked a Lag and nodded.

"Yeah... just fine..." he replied looking down at his new Shindanjuu he got from Gobeni at Sinners.

Another hour passed and both Letter Bees made it to Pierce Town, where they rushed to where the Bee was.

"Hey Look it's Zazie!" Lag shouted and ran up to him shaking him.

Jessie looked at him and smirked, "He's out cold... Here Lag go get some water for the guy... I will here in case he wakes up" Jessie added while Lag nodded and ran off to get some water, Jessie then looked a Zazie and looked around for anyone he smirked and pulled out a marker and began to use Zazie's face as a canvas.

He then heard running foot steps and Jessie panicked and threw his marker out the Window, he then Shouted in the other direction, "Come back here!"

Lag heard him and ran faster, "What's wrong did something-" He then turned to Zazie, "A-ah! what happened to Zazie!" he shouted looking at Zazie's face, Jessie had to contain himself from laughing, what Jessie drew on Zazie's face was a dick and smiley face on his forehead with a couple other objects.

"I walked off to take a piss and I came back to see him like this, the guy ran that way!" Jessie replied between small giggles, Lag sighed and began to wipe Zazie's face off.

Jessie turned away to giggle when he heard a small groan, he turned around to See Zazie shout out and headbutt Lag, "Oi Lag!" Jessie shouted and shook Lag.

"Ah sorry Lag-" Zazie said and then he turned to the window and saw the half erased Dick from his face, "The Fuck happened to my face!?" Zazie shouted scaring a couple of animals away.

"Oh my... scary when your angry eh...?" Jessie smirked and Zazie grew annoyed.

"Who asked you!" Zazie shouted as he grabbed the wet cloth and began to rub his own face, Lag woke up and shook his head.

He then turned to Zazie and looked at him, "What happened to you... why are you here?" Lag asked

Zazie looked down and both Jessie and Lag stared at him, "I... was attacked by Noir... and he stole all of the Letters I was carrying... I could not beat him..." Zazie growled and punched the seat beside Jessie.

"Anyway... let's go... I'm worried about Connor... he is in Lament Town" Zazie added while getting up, Jessie looked at Zazie.

"You see anything from Noir's Memories... cause when I fought him... I saw mixed images..." Jessie replied and Zazie looked at him.

"Oh yeah... I saw a large flying Gaichuu, it was huge... something I never saw before..." Zazie replied looking back a Jessie, "But I will tell you more on the way to Lament, Let's go!" Zazie added looking at the two of them and they nodded.

"_Hm... a Large Gaichuu... could this be the truth that Person was talking about...?" _Jessie thought to himself for a while, until he heard Zazie's voice.

"Hey you coming or what man?" Zazie shouted at Jessie who ran towards them.

~About an hour later~

"So that's it huh...?" Zazie said while looking at Lag who in turned nodded.

"Yep this is the Letter Bullet, I finished it while on our way to Pierce!" Lag replied holding it up to show Both Jessie and Zazie.

They both smiled and looked at it, "Nice work Lag!" Zazie said giving Lag a thumbs up.

Lag sighed and looked away from them both, "But I'm not sure it will reach Gauche's Heart..."

Zazie smiled and pulled out his Shindanjuu, "If it doesn't I'll fill Noir up with my Aotoge!" he smirked while Lag looked shocked, "And I'm sure Jessie would help too... right...?" Zazie asked while looking at Jessie.

Jessie saw this and smiled slightly at Zazie and Lag, Zazie sighed and turned away from him, "What's with you all of a sudden..." he asked.

The other Bee shrugged and looked out the window, figuring out what does it mean to find the truth.

Jessie shut out Lag and Zazie's Voices to think on his own, until he heard Lag choke and Zazie was giving him a headlock, he turned around and chuckled unil he heard the same voice again.

"_Kill them... you want to see their Blood... don't you..._" The voice said in his mind, Jessie instead shook his head and replied to it.

"_No... their my friends... I won't let you...!_" He shouted back to it, and the voice stopped and went away.

Until he heard Zazie mention Connor, "But I'm more worried about Connor and the Letters..." Zazie said looking at Lag.

~A half hour Later~

After all three of them entered Lament Town, Lag and Jessie were Paying the Wagon driver until Zazie shouted out to them.

"Jessie, Lag There's Connor!" he shouted and both Jessie and Lag ran towards Connor along with Zazie,

"H-hey man are you ok? Did Noir attack you? are the Letters safe?!" Jessie and Zazie shouted as they grabbed Connor's shoulders, Lag was also trying to get Connor to wake up.

They then all heard a small groan and Connor opened his eyes and looked at them, "Jessie... Lag... Zazie...?" he asked groaning.

Zazie and Lag looked relived and Zazie pulled out a Apple, "Pull yourself together man! Look Connor apples... Apples Connor!" Zazie shouted.

Connor looked at all three of them and shook his head, "...Not...Hungry..." Connor muttered out.

All three of them looked shocked and Lag fell to his kness, "No... Connor lost his heart..." Lag said.

But both Jessie and Zazie looked shocked until Connor Spoke once more, "Zazie... Jessie, can you lend me some money... I wanna get more cookies..." Connor said looking at them.

Lag looked up and picked up a wrapper on the ground, "Abbey Cookies... did you eat **All **of these?!" Lag asked.

Connor smiled and nodded, "Yup... that's why I'm not hungry!" Connor replied giving a large burp and staying silent for a while, "Or now's good..." he added

All three of them sighed.

"Wait you fell in love with the girl at the **Abbey!?"** Jessie shouted while looking at Connor, he nodded and smiled at them.

"And I was worried about you the entire time... Stupid!" Zazie muttered to himself while hitting his head on a wall near by.

Both Jessie and Lag looked at Zazie, then they turned back to Connor.

"But I only met that girl once... since then it has been that girl who looks like a Doll" Connor replied while Zazie stopped hitting his head on the wall.

"Oh Hello Connor!" The Redheaded girl who looked at Jessie and he looked back at Connor who was behind him.

"Um...Uh... How do I explain..." Jessie muttered out as Connor moved out from behind Zazie and Lag, and the Girl looked at Jessie and Connor.

"Wait...two...Connors... how is that...Uh..." She gasped out and sighed.

Connor smiled awkwardly at Jessie and the older twin sighed.

"Man... You didn't tell her?!" Jessie said ignoring Zazie and lag who looked away laughing.

"Well Um... hey Sunny this is my bro Jessie..." Connor said pointing to Jessie, he smiled at Sunny and she smiled back at him.

"Ok now that introductions are done... I'll leave you three to be ok..." Jessie said slapping Connor on the back.

Lag and Zazie both looked at him, "Huh... why?" Lag asked, Jessie waved him down and looked back at them.

"I gotta look for something..." he replied smiling, "I'll Be back... meet ya'll at the fountain!"

After leaving the three to talk to Sunny, he walked around Lament Town until he heard footsteps behind him, Jessie pulled out his Shindanjuu and pointed it at the Letter Bee following him.

She backed up and held her hands above her head, "Hey calm down I'm not with Reverse!" She shouted at him, he looked at her and put his Shindanjuu down knowing he saw her hanging around Dr. Thunderland.

"Ok... but who the hell are you?" Jessie said looking at the strange girl, she smiled and pulled out a Letter and pointed it at him.

"My name is Rinny Besting! and I have a Letter addressed from a Letter Bee named Cheryl Belnades for a Jessie Kluff... which is you" Rinny said still smiling at him.

(A.N: Que Beauty of Destiny from Persona 4 the Animation!)

**Ok... there is Chapter 12! XD and Rinny is from a friend's fic who will play a role in this story here and later on! oh and the ending theme is Beauty of Destiny from Persona 4 the Animation. Chapter 13 will be up maybe on Saturday or Sunday! XD **


	13. Chapter 13

**Tegami Bachi: Spiritra Evolved**

**A.N: Well here is chapter 13... and this will have cameos with Rinny Besting, Momoko Hargreaves ****and we will see more of Cheryl Belnades! :D so let's get rolling shall we!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tegami Bachi, it belongs to Asada Hiroyuki! **

**Chapter 13: Key Plus Words, Lament Town Part 2**

Jessie just looked a her and kept blinking, "How in the hell do you know my name...?" Jessie asked looking slightly freaked out, but all that Rinny did was smile at him and give the letter to him.

"Duh we have met before... remember you came to Thunderland's office and he gave you the Shard of Heart!" Rinny replied looking at the confused Jessie.

He shook his head and shrugged, thinking she heard his name from Cheryl or just read it off the Letter, Jessie then opened it and started to read it.

**_Dear Jessie,_**

**_I just wanted to tell you that everything is ok here... Man I haven't really wrote a Lettter before, but who cares._**

**_Oh Well Lucas was attacked by Reverse, guess who if you guessed Noir then you are correct, Ruca found Lucas passed out near a cliff and sent his Dingo to me with a letter, Well Lucas was near Lament Town so I am heading there right now to meet him, you better get your ass there too!_**

**_Well I will see you later... I don't know how to end this letter... but... yeah..._**

**_Love: Cheryl Belnades._**

Jessie read the letter a couple of times and sighed, "This sounds like a status report more than a real Letter!" he muttered to himself, then it clicked in that Lucas was injured by Noir.

"Lucas could be in Lament Town!" he shouted, Rinny looked at him and tilted her head.

"Lucas... you Mean Lucas Amano...? if he is here he should be at the Lament Town Clinic" Rinny replied as she pointed towards the Clinic.

After the two ran towards the clinic, Jessie looked into the windows and saw a Letter Bee bag discarded on a chair, he barged into the room and ran to the desk slamming his fist down on the desk.

"Hey is there a Lucas Amano here!" He almost shouted out of breath, the nurse looked at him and nodded.

"But only family can see him... I can't let you go in" she replied, but Jessie scoffed and growled a bit.

"You don't realize... he is like a Brother to me, and if he was attacked by a Reverse Member then I need to see him!" he shouted this time losing his patience.

The woman looked at him when he said the word Reverse and looked down, "Then... I can't let you... he was really injured when that other Letter Bee came with him"

By this time Jessie lost his patience and hopped over the counter and ran though the door, the woman tried to stop him but was held back by Rinny, Jessie poked his head through every door, which seemed almost every room was empty, until he saw Lucas in one of the rooms shining up his Shindanjuu in the candle light, he knocked on the door and entered.

Lucas looked up and smiled when he saw Jessie, "Holy shit... how did you get here?" Lucas asked smiling at Jessie who grabbed a chair and placed it beside Lucas' bed, he sat down and took off his hat, grinning.

"Oh I came here with Zazie and Lag, looking for Connor... how are ya holdin' up man?" Jessie replied looking at Lucas who's chest was covered in bandages, Lucas sighed and put his shindanjuu on the table beside him.

Lucas then looked out the window towards the center of Lament Town, "Noir... he took all of my Letters... even that gift I was gonna give to my sister... the fucker stole it..." Lucas sighed, he then looked at Jessie and pointed towards his Letter bee uniform.

"Give me that... I'm coming with you to stop Reverse... i have to get back that doll for my sister!" Lucas almost shouted, Jessie looked behind him and grabbed Lucas' folded up uniform by the sink, the slim male smiled and pulled on his shirt and jacket and stood up, when he passed Jessie he almost fell and winced in pain.

Jessie grabbed him and held him up, "Oi you ok... maybe you should just... stay here man..." he said concerned, but Lucas shook his head and growled once more.

"No I will stop Reverse! Let's go!" He shouted getting up and walking out the door grabbing his hat, Jessie sighed and walked after him shaking his head.

"Hard headed as ever I see..." he sighed once more looking at Lucas' back, then they both walked towards the lobby.

As they left with Rinny, Lucas noticed Zazie and Lag standing by the fountain, Jessie smiled and waved towards them both Lag and Zazie saw all three of them and and waved them towards him, Zazie then explained what was going on.

"What... The abbey is a Reverse base! Is that even possible?!" Jessie almost shouted, but Lucas covered his mouth and hissed at him to be quiet.

Zazie nodded and closed his eyes in thought, "It's true... Lag saw Noir's Dingo, Roda..."

Lucas then growled and turned to Zazie, "If that's right, then let's go in and fuck them up!"

But Lag shook his head and then shouted, "No... You three head back to the Bee-Hive to get some reinforcements! I'll sneak into the Abbey to get more information!"

But all three of them sighed and looked away from Lag.

"You realized that the Abbey is for women only right... so they won't let you in" Zazie replied looking at lag, who blinked and sighed.

**~A couple of minutes later...~**

****Lag walked up to the front door of the Abbey and knocked on it, meanwhile Zazie, and Jessie were watching Lag trying to sneak in.

When someone finally answered, it was the girl from earlier and they quietly listened to Lag's conversation with Sunny.

"Man... he really does pull off a girl good..." Zazie muttered while a girl was behind them counting a roll of Rin.

"Dude, he pulls off a chick really wow... sorta cute..." Jessie also muttered while Zazie gave him a looked and pushed him back to the fountain to confront Connor.

While both Zazie and Jessie were trying to get it into Connor's head that the Abbey was really a Reverse Base.

"Oh come on Connor... you have to believe me!" Zazie shouted at him, but Connor grunted and huffed.

"I refuse to believe that... how can a girl that cute be a part of something so bad... it just is not right!" Connor said a matter-of-factly.

Jessie rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Dude... it's because they are cute that they can get away with it..." Jessie muttered as he walked away from Connor as he gave Jessie a glare.

"Ok... forget it... I give up, but Connor... you keep an eye out for Lag ok!" Zazie replied while Connor looked at Zazie with a confused look.

"Huh... what is Lag doing?" Connor said looking at them both.

Both Jessie and Zazie looked at each other and had the same thoughts, Connor in a dress beside Lag smiling, Jessie then slapped himself across the face to get the thought out of his head.

"He's looking around gaining info... just keep a look out for him ok!" Zazie shouted at Connor as he and Jessie walked away from him.

after they were out of ear shot, Jessie turned to Zazie and smirked.

"Yo Zazie... you have a chick you love..." Jessie asked smiling at him, Zazie blushed and pulled out his wallet and shoved the picture at Jessie.

Jessie grabbed it and also blushed at bit, she was a nice Blue-Haired girl with soft pale skin, he nodded and walked away with the picture.

"Hmm... nice hair... great body, and nice rack..." Jessie grinned as Zazie snatched the picture from him and blushed also.

"S-shut up man...!" he almost shouted while giving Jessie a light punch on the arm.

As the two left the town, they heard someone behind them, as they turned around Zazie noticed that a girl in a long black cloak was staring at them, she had a maniacal smile on her face and she pointed a shindanjuu at them.

'Who the fuck are you?!" Zazie shouted grabbing his Shindanjuu, while Jessie did the same thing.

The girl smiled as she pulled off her hat and swayed side to side, "Heh... My name is Stephanie... and I'm the Green wind of Reverse... give me your Letters and I'll let you go unharmed." Stephanie chuckled her girly chuckle.

Both Jessie and Zazie got ready to attack this chick who just appeared until they heard another carriage near-by.

"Don't you touch my man!" A girl shouted jumping from behind a small hill and she grabbed his shindanjuu and fired it.

"Aonami!" She screeched firing the gun as it made direct contact with the Marauder and she crumpled to the ground, like she was tazed.

Jessie looked up and saw the girl from the Photo with Cheryl running behind her, Zazie ran to the Blue-haired girl and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Momoko... what are you doing here?!" Zazie said as her hugged her, as Zazie was talking to her, Cheryl walked over to Jessie and shook her head.

"Momo really likes to jump the gun..." she muttered sighing, as Jessie looked at the other girl she walked up to him and held out her hand.

"Hi... you must be Jessie... my name is Momoko Hargreaves... it's a pleasure to meet you" Momoko said as Jessie took her hand and gave it a firm shake.

**A.N: Ok there is Chapter 13... a month Late... well it has been a year that this fic has been up... *Unscrews a champagne bottle***

**Happy one year anniversary! :D *dances* **


	14. Chapter 14

**Tegami Bachi: Spiritra Evolved **

**A.N: Hello people and welcome to another chapter of Spiritra Evolved, here we will see more characters and cameos and also continue the plot to a degree (Well continue a lot!) so sit back and enjoy! **

**Chapter 14: The Battle for Lament town**

**~Central Yuusari~**

In Central Yuusari among the hustle and bustle of the busy streets a lone figure was walking along Nocturne Road, he was pushing past people and causing some people to look at him.

As he was walking he neared his destination, with his sword hidden underneath his long cloak and his face concealed by the black hood, he then noticed the radiance was coming from inside the bakery in front of him, he tensed and walked in pushing past the person who just left.

The woman at the counter looked at him and smiled, "What can I do for you kid?" she asked pulling the bread basket near her in front.

The boy said nothing and after a few seconds he finally said something "The Sword... I know you two have it... give it to me..." he said looking at her, but his face still concealed by the black hood, she just looked at him and had a look of fake confusion.

"I have no idea what you are talking about kid..." she replied loading the bread basket, but the boy put his hand on the hilt of his sword under his cloak and kept his composure.

Sandra saw his movement and quickly reached for the shotgun that she kept in case anyone tried to rob Sinners, but as she pulled it out the boy reacted and kneed her in the stomach, she fell and as he finished hopping over the counter he muttered the words "Forgive Me..." but as he did Gobeni came out and saw the scene in front of him.

He then punched the boy in the cheek, as he fell back the hood came off and revealed his face, Gobeni looked shocked as he just stared at the boy, "No way... you can't be Jes-" he began but was cut off when the boy punched him in the stomach and sent him flying into the wall behind him.

The boy walked past the now unconscious Gobeni and entered the room where he found the Mirror Sword on the table, the blade shining with it's silver light, he picked it up and put it in the new holster on his belt, "I have found you my old friend..." he muttered as he walked out of the room, at the same time news had spread of Sinners being attacked and as such the Letter Bees came with Aria to contain the criminal.

He looked outside and noticed the Bees standing with their Shindanjuu's at the ready, he grunted and grabbed a crystal from the many pockets under his cloak, he then shattered it and held it for a couple of second while Aria was shouting.

"Come out with your hands up and you won't be shot!" she shouted her warning, but as the Bees were ready to move in he threw the shards of the crystal out the door and an explosion was heard, dust and smoke blew from every direction and as they were ready to shoot he made his escape, Aria saw him and commanded a Bee to shoot in his direction, the boy then grabbed an Spirit Amber from his pocket and threw it at the two.

"Spiritra Black Fang!" he shouted as two gusts of wind struck the Bee's Shindanjuu out of his hand, Aria also shouted as the second one passed by her leaving no mark.

The boy then escaped to the roof tops and stood on a chimney, he looked as people were searching for him including the Letter Bees, he smirked and walked away from the place he was standing.

"Now that's done with... time to find him..."

**~Lament Town~**

"My name is Momoko... Zazie has told me alot about you Jessie!" Momoko said as she gave Jessie a firm handshake, he nodded and looked at her, she was still sweating from the short battle she had with Stephanie.

"_Man... she's almost as insane as Cheryl..._" he thought to himself while he just gave her an Awkward smile.

As they made small talk among themselves, they heard a rumbling and when they turned around they saw an explosion and rocks were sent in the air flying in all directions.

"Shit..." Both Lucas and Zazie said as they started to run back towards Lament Town.

Zazie then looked back at his Dingo and yelled at it to go back to Central Yuusari to give his report, he then put a Letter into Wasiolka's mouth, "So back to the Bee-hive with this report and I'll meet you later!" Zazie shouted as his dingo left the group, as she did they all ran back towards the Town.

As the rest of them left Jessie looked behind him and growled to himself, "That girl... she's missing!" Jessie said to himself as he shook his head and followed the others as Zazie called out to him.

"Come on Jessie! we have to help Lag!" Zazie shouted as Jessie quickly turned around and followed after Zazie and the Others.

When they entered the town they saw that a small quarter of it was in ruins, both Jessie and Zazie growled as they ran towards where the Abbey was to only find it in ruins.

"Where the hell is Lag?!" Jessie breathed out trying to catch his breath, Zazie only looked around and sighed then it dawned on him.

"Roda... Lag said he saw Noir's dingo here, maybe he chased after her to find Noir!" Zazie replied while running towards another exit of the city.

Before this was happening Connor noticed a small bag of cookies and a letter beside him, "Huh... what the..." he muttered as he got up and grabbed the bag and the letter.

"N-no way... a-a letter! it must be from that girl!" He said while opening the bag and started scoffing down the cookies, he opened the Letter and started to read it, his eyes went open with shock as he spit out the remaining cookies out of his mouth and fell off the water fountain side onto his front, he tried to get up but couldn't.

"_T-The cookies... have been __poisoned... man this is bad!_" he thought to himself as he once more tried to get up, only to fall down once more, he quickly looked up and muttered one word "Sunny..." he then shouted at the top of his lungs "SUNNY!"

Back to the present Lag was having a hard time trying to fend off Noir who appeared, every time Lag was about to make a shot Noir would until Lag shot his own Shindan right at Noir's, they both collided and Roda looked confused.

"They both cancelled each other out!" she said while looking at Lag who was making a final shot at Gauche.

"Gauche... please Remember!" he shouted while aiming right for Noir's heart, Roda saw this and shouted at Noir.

But it was too late Lag made his shot and the heart bullet passed right through Noir's heart, he fell back a bit and quickly regained his composure, all of the memories of his and Lag's journey together, all the memories projecting them selves into Noir.

"Gauche..." Lag began but was stopped by Noir who only said one thing.

"Lag" he replied while Lag said "Gauche!" to him, but Noir only raised his Shindanjuu at level with Lag, pointing right between the eyes.

"We are no longer friends Lag... now I will take your life!" Noir shouted as he was about to pull the trigger until he heard a fire of a shindan.

"Aotoge!" Zazie shouted as lag and the two others ducked, Lag then felt a large hand grab him and lift him up.

"Oi don't lay a hand on our Sweetheart!" both Jessie and Zazie shouted, while Lag looked at them with a shocked look.

Zazie then looked at Lag who was still being held by Jessie, "We came to save you... Little Kitty!" he added laughing at his statement, while Jessie just chuckled along.

"You two... I thought you were heading back to the Bee-Hive?" Lag asked as both Jessie and Zazie were loading their Shindanjuus.

Jessie shook his head and smirked, "Aye we were... but this guy sent his Dingo back to the Hive along with Brown..." Jessie said as he looked at Lag, he smiled as Zazie handed him his pants.

"Hurry up and dress Lala, you don't wanna be fighting in your dress!" Zazie shouted as he continued laughing as Lag glared and rolled his eyes.

"You're so annoying Zazie!" he shouted as both Jessie and Zazie slid down the hill with their guns in the air.

"Ok... here's the deal... we'll all attack at the same time... got it!" Jessie said with a smile as he looked over the rock at Noir and Roda whom they were looking for them.

Lag then looked down and sighed, "I-I... I lost the letter bullet!" he said to the both of them, Zazie then chuckled and tossed the bullet to Lag, whose eye went wide with shock.

"H-how did you?!" Lag began but Zazie Silenced him with chuckle, Jessie then heard something behind them and turned around to see Roda about to attack them.

"Dude watch out!" Jessie shouted as he pushed Lag out of the way and grabbed his Switchblade and countered Roda's own knife.

Zazie grinned at Jessie, "Nice job mate! I didn't know you had reflexes like that" Zazie said as he grabbed his Shindanjuu and fired it in the air, "Lag now! bring Gauche back!" he added while Jessie also fired his shindan with Zazie's.

"Noir... I'll bring back Gauche and I'll stop the reversal!" Lag shouted as he jumped into the air and pointed his Shindanjuu at Noir.

"Pathetic... the Reversal as already begun!" Noir shouted in reply.

**Meanwhile...**

Connor was running as fast as he could to where Sunny was, as he reached her he noticed that the flying Gaichuu was taking off, as Connor found Sunny he got on his knees beside her and held her close to him.

"Sunny... No..." he began until he heard her voice around him, he looked up and saw her memories, so many of them were flashing before him, of her life in the abbey and how her abbey was recruited by Reverse, he looked down at her, until the letter from his pocket flew out of it and touched a shard of heart, he then heard her voice once more.

"_Dear Connor..._

_I'm... very sorry for keeping this from you... but I'm a member of Reverse, I put medicine in your cookies to which will paralyze you for a bit... don't worry... it's not fatal... _

_But I am a human sacrifice, I will make this country of Amberground better... I have been honored with this duty... I have no regrets... only for one..."  
><em>

Connor looked down and shut his eyes, he wanted to scream to bawl, to do anything, he then looked up and saw more of Sunny's memories, of when he first met her and how she would stay up late to bake cookies just for him, but one memory really jolted his mind.

**_"I really love Sunny's cookies!"_**he said with his usual smile, as Sunny just looked at him and covered her eyes.

_**"I... Love you too..."**_She replied, this caused Connor to look at her with a shocked look, she then covered her mouth and smiled.

_**"I Meant that I love to see people's faces then they eat... it fills me with joy!"** _She added as Connor looked at her with a smile.

_"So that's why... I want everyone to have happy faces... so that... Connor can... always be... happy..."_

Connor then got up and clenched his fists and grabbed his Landmines, he growled and threw three of them at the Cabernet, "Give is back ya Bastard! give back... Sunny's Heart!" he shouted as he thought to himself.

_"I-I Have never been in love... but perhaps... when it came to you... " _

He then hugged Sunny's body and cried, "Sunny... Forgive me..." he muttered as he picked her up.

**Now back to our heroes...**

Just as Lag was jumping, Roda came in between them and stopped Lag, "Enough Roda... the Sacrifice is done... their hearts were a great treat for the Cabernet..." Noir said as he walked away from Lag and Roda, but Lag tried to charge by Roda. but was stopped when a knife came to his throat.

Jessie hearing this comment shouted at Noir, "Ya bastard... Human life has no meaning for you?!" he shouted as he pointed his own Shindanjuu at Noir, but Noir just chuckled darkly.

"It doesn't matter... they were nothing to Reverse... only pawns!" Noir said with a sinister chuckle, Jessie then growled and shouted at Noir.

"You fucker... I'll rip your spine out and shove it up your arse!" Jessie shouted as he was about to pull the trigger as Lag and Roda were arguing, but Noir shrugged off his threats and gave Jessie a sinister smile.

"Your threats are empty..." Noir began as he turned around but the ground in front of him exploded, Noir then looked at the figure when the dust cleared, Both Lag and Jessie recognized the Shindan.

"That's... Kibakuu!" Both Lag and Jessie shouted as they both saw Connor carrying someone.

"Oi! Connor bro!" Jessie shouted as Lag smiled and added to Jessie's comment, "You found Sunny!" Lag added.

But their smiles faded when they both saw the state she was in, "Sunny..." Jessie said with a small voice, Connor then gritted his teeth and looked at Jessie with a look of sorrow, both twins knew what happened in that instant.

"N-no... it can't... be..." Jessie said as he looked down at his feet and Connor shouted at them.

"It's gone... all... GONE! that gaichuu took all of her heart... her sweet... Innocent... **HEART**!" Connor shouted as something stirred in Lag.

Lag's spirit amber then glowed with a bright Crimson light, "How... how is this... going to save the world!?" Lag began with a shout as Jessie and Zazie both readied their Shindanjuus, Zazie's pointed at Roda while Jessie's was pointed at Noir, Jessie felt a burning hatred that he had never felt before.

That's when that voice began again.

"**Murder him... murder Noir... you know the darkness in you... murder the bastard... he hurt your brother, M!**" The voice commanded as Lag was making his speech at Noir.

Jessie then took a step forward and grabbed his switchblade and charged at Noir, his knife was ready to feel Noir's skin, all that Jessie wanted to see was blood, a pool of it under his feet, to mutilate the bastard.

Zazie saw this and shouted out to Jessie as Noir pointed his gun at Jessie, "Dude watch out!" Zazie shouted as Noir fired his Shindan at Jessie, but Lag then shouted to the heavens.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" Lag shouted as his body was glowing with a bright light, as Jessie saw this he snapped out of his murder frenzy, as one of Lag's light beams dissolve the Shindan that was aimed at Jessie.

Jessie then saw Lag shoot Noir as the Gaichuu from before came back, they all looked at it with a shocked look, but Connor saw this as his chance for revenge as he grabbed his Spirit Amber and ran towards it throwing his Spirit Amber at the monster.

"Come back! if ya want heart... come get mine! You want people's hearts come take mine! I'm right here!" Connor shouted as Zazie shouted at him.

"Idiot if you are underneath it-" Zazie began as the Gaichuu attacked Connor with it's tentacles, Lag saw this and shouted at Connor, but as Lag did Jessie tackled him and pulled him away from the feelers, Connor then looked at Jessie with a glare and shrugged him off.

after that, he noticed that another figure was standing on the hill, this figure was looking straight at Jessie, as the boy looked at it he saw it beckon him closer, Jessie then ran after it with his Switch ready to kill him if it was another member of Reverse.

"You... You were the one who keeps telling me to kill..." Jessie shouted as he pointed at the figure, the person then laughed and turned around with both blades drawn, Jessie then looked at it and growled.

"G-grandfather's sword!" he added as the person pointed one of the blades at him, Jessie then flicked his switchblade open and loaded his Shindanjuu, "This is gonna be fun!"

The person then charged at him with both swords ready to stab the boy, but Jessie countered and fired his Shindan right the the Person who absorbed it in his Sword, "I See you are starting to remember who you really are..." The person said with a chuckle as Jessie looked at him with a confused look.

"R-Remember.. .what the hell are ya talking about?!" Jessie shouted back as the person charged at him with both swords again, Jessie then jumped back and grabbed his switchblade and twirled it in his fingers, this felt natural to him like he was replaying a memory from a previous life, he then put it to his side and muttered the incantation to his new arte.

"Darkness from the depths of the earth... from man's own soul... Come gather to my blade and blot out the light!" He shouted as the Darkness gathered around his short dagger, the person smiled got his two swords ready for the strike.

As Jessie charged up his attacked the Person saw his left eye glow a blood red color, Jessie then charged at the Person with his now extended switchblade.

"Bloody Blade!" Jessie shouted as he made one slice across the person's sword and knocked one of them out his hand, but the person then smiled and pointed his sword at Jessie.

"nice... but no dice I'm Afraid..." the man said with as he only said two words, "Eternal Reccurrance" he said calmly as the beam from the sword hit Jessie straight in the gut, he coughed out and noticed that the clothes around his belly area was gone and replaced with a hole where his shirt and coat used to be, he grabbed his stomach and fell on his knees, now knowing that his Shindan could destroy cloth when hit.

The Person then smiled and put the Mirror Sword back in it's sheath and turned away, "I'll be in Central Yuusari... meet me there when you recover... I'll explain everything then..." he said as Jessie fell on his back and looked up at the stars, as he heard Lag and Zazie shouting out his name.

"Jessie! Dude wake up mate!" Zazie shouted as he smacked Jessie's stomach and Lag just shook him.

**A.N: well there is chapter 14! It's pretty Long so I hope you enjoy people! XD Chapter 15 will come soon i think lol, ok see you all later, BraveVepseria101 signing off! **


End file.
